Weihnachten Das Fest der Liebe
by Draco7
Summary: Jeanne meets AX - aber es ist nicht irgendwie übertrieben. Im Mittelpunkt stehen Chiaki und Marron, die sich wieder zusammenraufen müssen.


Träume haben nichts mit der Realität zu tun, so höre ich oft. Sicher, es kann Träume geben, die nur eine Flucht vor der Wirklichkeit darstellen. Aber gute, positive Träume sind alles andere als eine Flucht. Sie bedeuten kreatives Gestalten - zu erst in Gedanken, dann immer auch in der Realität. In der Realität? Beginnt die Realität nicht bereits in meinen Gedanken und Träumen? Sind gute Träume, die die Welt verändern, denn keine Realität? Ist die Welt denn nicht deshalb so kaputt, weil wir so negative Gedanken haben und nicht mehr über positiv träumen können? Ich will meine Träume an den Anfang stellen, vor den Beginn meiner Gespräche, meine Arbeit, mein Vorhaben. Ich will mir gute Ziele vorstellen und daran glauben, dass sie zu verwirklichen sind. Ich will Menschen mit guten Träumen suchen und mit ihnen gemeinsam denken, diskutieren und handeln. Ich will gute Träume weitergeben und Mut machen zu träumen. Gute Träume gehen guten Aktionen voraus. Gute Pläne stehen vor sinnvollem Handeln und gute Bilder können die Welt verändern.  
  
  
  
  
  
"Chiaki, he, Chiaki!" Chiaki Nagoya wandte seinen Kopf nach hinten und spähte über die Schulter zu der Quelle des Rufes. Es war sein Schulkamerad Yamato Minazuki. Da er rannte, hatte er den etwas größeren Chiaki eingeholt, dessen blaues, bis zu den Augen reichendes Haar sanft im Wind wehte. Im Gegensatz zu ihm hatte Yamato grüne Augen, wobei Chiakis in einem schimmernden braun strahlten. "Endlich! Ich dachte schon, ich hole dich gar nicht mehr ein." Chiaki betrachtete Yamato interessiert. Während er seinen Rucksack lässig über eine Schulter geworfen hatte und eine Hand in seiner Hosentasche ruhte, hustete Yamato geschafft. Er war nicht der sportlichste, musste sich Chiaki grinsend eingestehen. "Ich habe da mal eine Frage an dich." Chiaki legte interessiert den Kopf schräg. "Na dann, schieß mal los. Worum geht's?" Yamato sah ihn an und begann nervös an seiner Schuluniform zu zupfen. Eine leichte Röte stieg ihm ins Gesicht, dann begann er etwas zu stammeln, was Chiaki nicht verstehen konnte. "Was?", erkundigte er sich. "Geht's etwas deutlicher? Ich spreche nun mal japanisch." Yamato seufzte gequält. "Es... es geht um. es geht um Marron." Chiaki horchte auf. "Na ja... du wohnst doch neben ihr... und ich dachte... also... könntest du ihr das geben?" Yamato hielt ihm einen Umschlag entgegen. Etwas überrascht musterte Chiaki das weiße Papier. "Kann ich machen", sagte er beifällig. "Danke!" Jetzt wirkte der braunhaarige Junge viel entspannte. Er begann zu grinsen. "Das vergess' ich dir nie!" "Ach, Quatsch", wehrte Chiaki ab. "Ist doch Ehrensache." Innerlich fraß ihn die Neugierde, aber er versuchte es zu leugnen, denn das ging ihn nichts an. Yamato begleitete Chiaki ein Stück. Sie sprachen über Schule und andere belanglose Sachen. Yamato erzählte mal wieder von seinem Plan Sindbad zu fangen, was bei Chiaki aber nur eine eher abwertende Reaktion erzeugte. Er versicherte ihm, dass er den Dieb fangen würde. Schließlich musste Chiaki dann seinen Weg alleine fortsetzten, da Marron und Miyako beim Training für rhythmische Gymnastik waren. Als er in seinem Briefkasten nichts fand, begab er sich in den siebten Stock und fischte in seinem Ranzen nach dem Wohnungsschlüssel. Kaum hatte er die Tür geöffnet, flog ihm Access entgegen. "Wird ja auch Zeit." "Mach mal halblang!" Chiakis Tasche flog quer durch den gesamten Flur in die Ecke und noch im Laufen zog er beifällig die Schuhe aus. "Ich habe Ärger bekommen. Es dauerte einige Zeit, bis mich Pakkyaramao-Sensei gehen ließ." "Ist ja typisch!" Chiaki schüttelte den Kopf und suchte im Kühlschrank nach etwas Essbarem. "Was ist denn?" "Och, nichts besonderes..." "Nichts besonderes?", wiederholte Chiaki, der den nervösen Unterton in der Stimme des Grundengels erkannt hatte. Gelangweilt öffnete er eine Flasche mit irgend so einem Saft, der eigentlich für das Frühstück gedacht war. Aber der Erdbeergeschmack war jetzt genau richtig. "Da." Chiaki sah auf und folgte der Geste seines Freundes. Die Flasche, aus der er getrunken hatte, entfernte sich von seinen Lippen und er hätte alles beinah fallen lassen. Mit großer Mühe fing er sie noch auf und verschüttete nur einen Schluck. "Das glaub' ich nicht! Wie kommt die denn hierher?" Chiaki ging auf die Schachfigur zu und nahm sie auf. "Keine Ahnung", erklärte Access und zuckte die Schultern. "Vor allem ist sie weiß und, das heißt, dass sie eigentlich Jeanne gehört. Aber sie weiß doch gar nicht, dass du Sindbad bist." Gespannt wandte er sie in der Hand. Es erzeugte Unbehagen in ihm. Marron wusste wirklich nichts von seinem kleinen Geheimnis und zu alle dem war sie auch der Meinung, dass Chiaki nichts über ihres wusste. Aber Tatsache war, dass hier eine ihrer Figuren stand. Noch einmal wendete er das Pferd, als ob es eine Antwort geben konnte. Er blickte auf. Was sollte das bedeuten? Wie war sie hier gelandet? "Access?" Er erschien neben ihm. "Tu mir einen Gefallen und beobachte Marron bitte für mich. Ich will wissen, was das zu bedeuten hat." "Wird erledigt." Access verschwand sofort durch ein angeklapptes Fenster.  
  
Chiaki lag ausgestreckt auf dem Rücken in seinem Bett. Er hatte die Arme hinten im Nacken verschränkt und lauschte der Stille, die durch ein leises Türschlagen im Treppenhaus zerrissen wurde. Er sah auf seine Armbanduhr und stellte fest, dass Miyako und Marron längst zurückgekehrt sein mussten. Also stand er auf und kniete sich vor seinen Schrank. Schnell hatte er gefunden, was er gesucht hatte. Nur eine Minute später stand er in einer schwarzen Hose und einem dunkelblauen Pullover mit Kapuze im Flur. Suchend sah er sich um. Wo war nur seine Tasche gelandet? Ah, da! Chiaki trottete in die Ecke und beugte sich vor, um den Briefumschlag heraus zuholen. Er verstaute ihn in einer Tasche seines Pullovers. "Chiaki?" Als er die Tür geöffnet hatte trat gerade Marron aus der ihren. "Guten Abend", grinste Chiaki. "So ein Zufall, ich wollte gerade zu dir." "Ach ja?" Chiaki nickte und zauberte den Umschlag aus der Tasche. "Für dich, Absender unbekannt." Das hatte ihm Yamato ausführlich klar gemacht. Schultern zuckend hatte Chiaki schließlich versprochen, dass er nicht sagen würde, von wem der Brief kam. "Von dir?!" Marron sah ihn gelangweilt an. Sie mochte es, wenn er ihr Briefe schrieb, aber das musste sie ja nicht gleich zugeben. Zu ihrer Überraschung schüttelte Chiaki den Kopf. Der Ausdruck seiner Augen zeigte ihr, dass er es ernst meinte. Da ging eine Tür erneut auf. Chiaki und Marron sahen sich Miyako gegenüber. "Chiaki?" "Guten Abend!" Er grinste sie freundschaftlich an. "Oh, kommst du mit?" Sein Grinsen wich einem interessierten Blick. "Wohin denn?" Miyako tauschte einen Blick mit Marron. "Du hast ihm gar nichts erzählt?" Sie kam um das Gitter in der Mitte auf sie zu. "Warum sollte ich?", konterte ihre Freundin und verzog das Gesicht. "Na, ich dachte, du lädst ihn zumindest ein, wenn du ihn schon mal triffst." Ihr Blick wanderte zu dem Brief. "Was ist denn das?" Marron sah auf ihre Hände, die den Briefumschlag hielten. "Weiß noch nicht." "Mach doch mal auf." Chiaki betrachtete die beiden gespannt und wartete auf eine Wende des Gesprächs. "Nein." Marron schüttelte errötet den Kopf. Chiaki sah sie an. "Kamm schon, ich will auch mal lesen." Sein Blick wanderte zu Miyako. "Als ob ich dich so was lesen lassen würde!", hänselte Marron gehässig. Chiakis betrachtete sie erneut. "Och bitte", bettelte Miyako. Wieder sah er sie an. "Rein aus Interesse," mischte er sich nun endlich ein, "wohin soll es denn gehen?" "Essen!", rief Miyako fröhlich und fiel ihm um den Arm. "Begleitest du uns?" "Wie könnte ich das abschlagen?!" "Wir könnten auch Yamato einladen", fuhr Miyako fort. "Was meint ihr?" "Ja, klar", antworteten Chiaki und Marron im Chor. Miyako funkelte die beiden an. "Das Traumpaar", murmelte sie und zog Chiaki jetzt in Richtung Fahrstuhl. "Na dann los! Wir haben nicht die ganze Woche Zeit!"  
  
"Verstehen sie doch, das ist wichtig." "Mulder, alles, was sie anfangen ist wichtig - für sie." Scully schmollte vor sich hin. Mulder konnte diese Reaktion gar nicht verstehen, Scully gab sich nie so. Irgendwie erinnerte er sie an ein kleines Kind, welches seinen Willen nicht durchsetzten konnte. "Uns wurde es aber nun mal zugeteilt." "Nicht, wenn sie sich darum nicht gerissen hätten." Scully, die bis eben noch mit verschränkten Armen mit dem Rücken zu Mulder gesessen hatte, drehte ihren Bürostuhl um und stützte sich auf den Tisch. Ein seltsames Lächeln umspielte ihre Lippen. "Jetzt hören sie mal, Mulder. In einer Woche ist Weihnachten und eigentlich sollte ich dieses Jahr schon in zwei Tagen meinen Urlaub antreten." Ihr Blick wurde ernst und sie setzte sich aufrecht. "Verstehen sie doch bitte, wir hatten erst einen nicht gerade erfreulichen Fall." Scullys Kehle schnürte sich zu. Der letzte Fall hatte sie tatsächlich sehr mitgenommen, denn jetzt, kurz vor dem Fest der Liebe, wie es alle nannten, hatte ein Massenmörder in New York sein Unwesen getrieben. Daher, dass er seine Opfer bis auf den letzten Tropfen ausbluten ließ, wurden Mulder und Scully diesem mysteriösen Fall zugeteilt. Damit hatte ein Wettlauf gegen die Zeit begonnen. Wie in einem Thriller mussten sie jeglicher Spur nachgehen. Am Ende zählte man insgesamt acht Tote und eine Dunkelziffer um zehn weitere wegen einer Satanistensekte. Scully aber kämpfte mit der Tatsache, dass dabei auch offiziell vier Kinder umgebracht worden waren. "Aber Scully. Eben deswegen. Was meinen sie, was die Familienmitglieder sagen, wenn ein Teil fehlt." "Und dann stoßen wir wieder auf Tote?" "Das glaube ich nicht, dann hätte man längst eine Spur." Scully seufzte. "Na gut, aber ich will zu Weihnachten wieder zu Hause sein", forderte sie scharf. "Natürlich!" Mulder schien sichtlich erfreut. "Aber warum gerade Japan?", fragte Scully gequält und blätterte die Akte nun zum zweiten mal durch. "Es ist so, dass dort einiges geschieht", antwortete Mulder. Er begann in weiteren Akten zu wühlen. Letztlich hielt er seiner Partnerin einen mattbraunen Umschlag entgegen. Scully öffnete ihn gespannt und ihr fielen einige Zeitungsausschnitte entgegen. Interessiert nahm sie einen. Bilddiebin schlägt erneut zu Jeanne, die mittlerweile wohl bekannteste Bilddiebin, hat erneut zugeschlagen. Dieses Mal handelte es sich um ein Bild des Erfinders für mechanisches Spielzeug Shinobu Izayoi. Der alleinerziehende Vater wurde genau, wie jedes andere Opfer vorher, gewarnt. Und wieder entkam Jeanne ungestraft. Wieder verschwand sie spurlos. Und erneut lies sie ein anderes Bild zurück. Eine Aussage seiner Tochter Rie besagt, dass er vor Jeannes Angriff sehr abweisend war. Scully sah auf. "Und dann? Hat man sie jetzt gefasst?" Mulder schüttelte den Kopf. "Wieder und wieder verschwindet sie spurlos und lässt ein neues Bild zurück. Mittlerweile hat sie auch einen Rivalen, der sich Sindbad nennt." "Seltsame Namen", stellte Scully fest. "Von Jeanne habe ich schon einmal gelesen. Sie muss im... 15. Jahrhundert gelebt haben. Sie wurde auf dem Scheiterhaufen verbrannt." "Das ist interessant!" Mulder zog seinen eigenen Stuhl zu Scullys Tisch und setzte sich ihr gegenüber hin. "Wissen sie noch mehr über diese Jeanne?" "Na ja, sie wurde genau im Jahre1412 geboren. Ihr voller Name lautete Jeanne D'Arc und mit dreizehn fühlte sie sich von Gott berufen. Mit siebzehn kämpte sie als Ritter im Hundertjährigen Krieg und gewann die Schlacht für Frankreich gegen England. Das aber ließ sie auch zur Hexe werden. Damals erkannte man ihr Wirken nicht und sprach ihr magische Kräfte zu. So weit man herausfand war sie streng gläubig und wurde schließlich mit jungen neunzehn Jahren hingerichtet." Mulder zog einen anderen Zeitungsausschnitt heraus. Jeanne hält die Polizei in Atem "Dann sollten wir uns fertig machen", stellte Mulder mit einem prüfenden Blick auf seine Armbanduhr fest. "Unser Flug geht in zwei Stunden." "Wie bitte?" Scully sah ihn geschockt an. "Sie hatten den Flug schon längst gebucht?" Mulder grinste. "Ich war mir sicher, dass sie mitkommen."  
  
Zehn Minuten später standen sie vor Yamatos Haus. "Also ich weiß nicht." Yamato sah in die Runde. "Jetzt komm schon", machte ihm Chiaki mit guter Laune Mut. "Das wird bestimmt witzig!" "Genau", stimmte Miyako zu. "Also mach hin!" "Ich..." "Du musst natürlich nicht, wenn du keine Lust hast", unterbrach ihn Marron sanft. "Es wäre nur echt supi, wenn du mitkommen würdest. Ich meine, wir vier..." Sie sah Chiaki an. "Okay... also..." Er hob warnend die Hand. "Pass auf, was du sagst." Sie streckte ihm die Zunge entgegen. "Okay, ich komme", rief Yamato schnell und verschwand. Chiaki war weder sein freudiger Ton, noch die Röte in seinem Gesicht entgangen. Er mochte Marron wirklich. Doch das waren ähnliche Gefühle, wie bei ihm. Chiaki schüttelte den Kopf. Er wollte die Gedanken verscheuchen. Es war nun schon so viel passiert, dass das, was er nie wollte, geschehen war - er hatte sich verliebt. Und immer wieder brachte ihn Marron aus der Fassung. "Mensch, der braucht vielleicht lange!", knurrte Miyako nach fünf Minuten. Chiaki sah auf seine Armbanduhr. "Es ist doch erst sieben."  
  
Es war ein kühler, wolkenverhangener Abend. Der Winter hielt Einzug und in den Häusern brannten die warmen Lichter wie kleine Feuer der Hoffnung. Schön sahen die festlich geschmückten Schaufenster aus. Und trotz der Kälte waren die Einkaufsstraßen mit Menschen überfüllt, so dass man sich gegenseitig fast zu Tode trampelte. So mussten sich die vier Freunde ihren Weg zu einem hübschen Restaurant am Ende eben dieser Straße freikämpfen. Es lag gleich neben einem großen Geschäft, eingebettet zwischen wintergrünen Kletterpflanzen. "Entschuldige", murmelte Marron als sie gegen Chiaki stieß. Doch noch bevor er antworten konnte stieß er erneut mit jemandem zusammen. Diesmal tat ihm davon richtig die Schulter weh und er suchte diese Person. Nur aus den Augenwinkeln heraus hatte er sie wahr genommen. Nun jedoch fehlte jegliche Spur. Doch weiter suchen konnte er nicht, denn schon ertönte ein gellender Entsetzensschrei aus der Menge vor ihm. Marron erschrak so sehr, dass sie einen Satz nach vorne machte und sich an Chiakis Arm klammerte. Verwirrt sahen sie sich um. In dem gewaltigen Durcheinander, was urplötzlich entstanden war, hatten sie sowohl Yamato als auch Miyako verloren. Chiaki suchte nach den verlorenen Schäfchen und stellte sich auf die Zehenspitzen, um sich Überblick zu verschaffen. "Siehst du sie?" Marrons leise Stimme drang zu ihm. Er schüttelte den Kopf und setzte sich in Bewegung, wobei Marron sich noch immer an ihm fest hielt. "Hier!!!" Ein Arm erschien über den Köpfen und Chiaki schlug sich zu Miyako durch. "Was ist denn los?", erkundigte er sich. "Das waren Jeanne und Sindbad", erklärte Miyako. Chiaki und Marron bekamen große Augen. Sicher, Miyako wusste nicht, dass sie es waren, aber ihre Überraschung blieb ihr nicht verborgen. "Was? So fassungslos? Jeanne und Sindbad sind unberechenbar. Diesmal gab es nicht mal eine Warnung." Chiaki raffte sich zusammen. "Bist du sicher, dass sie es waren?" Er zog die Augenbrauen hoch, als ihn alle verblüfft ansahen. Selbst Yamato hatte sich ihm gewidmet, wobei er gerade das zerbrochene Glas untersuchte. "Na, das ist nicht ihre Art. Weder Jeanne noch Sindbad würden ohne Vorwarnung einbrechen. Oder? Bis jetzt haben sie das jedenfalls noch nicht gewagt, oder? Warum dann jetzt? Erklär mir das mal, Miyako." Miyako fraß den Köder! Nervös begann sie im Kreis zu laufen. "Logisch, deine Erklärung. Aber Gegenfrage: Warum sollte jemand die beiden nachahmen?" Chiaki zuckte die Schultern. "Aus Freude am Spaß." "Das ist jetzt aber unlogisch!" "Weiß ich doch!", konterte Chiaki. Gelangweilt sahen Marron und er zu, wie Yamato und Miyako sich der Sache annahmen und zwischen den Polizisten umherliefen. "Wollten wir nicht essen gehen?" Alle drehten sich Marron zu, die nur beifällig die Schultern zuckte. "Ja, du hast Recht. Hier können wir sowieso erst mal nichts mehr machen", bestätigte Yamato. "Leider", seufzte Miyako gequält. Dann fuhr sie auf. "Aber dieses Mal wird Jeanne mir nicht entkommen! Ich, Miyako Toudaiji, werde sie endlich verhaften! Das hat sie nicht umsonst gemacht." Als sie sich umsah stand sie mitten in einer Menschenmenge, die sie verblüfft ansahen. Von Chiaki oder den anderen war keine Spur. So trottete sie alleine in Richtung des kleinen Restaurants ihren Freunden hinterher.  
  
"Ich versteh das nicht. Das scheint euch gar nicht zu interessieren!" Miyako sah schmollend in die gelangweilte Runde. Chiaki sah kurz auf und knabberte dabei auf seinem Stäbchen herum. Marron hielt ihre Tasse in den Händen und trank ungestört ihren Tee weiter. Nur Yamato hatte Miyako die ganze Zeit, seitdem sie hier waren, aufmerksam zugehört. "Mensch, Miyako, beruhig dich doch mal." Marron nahm einen weiteren Schluck. "Wir sind nicht hier, um uns über Jeanne zu zerreißen", sagte sie leise zwischen den Schlückchen und ließ sich von ihrer hitzköpfigen Freundin nicht aus der Ruhe bringen. "Du verstehst nicht! Ich muss sie endlich fassen!" "Aber du bist noch keine Polizistin", konterte Marron gehässig. "Ich werde auf jeden Fall eine! Und zwar die beste!", versicherte ihre Freundin. Chiaki nahm sich wieder seinem Essen an. Zu erst stocherte etwas nachdenklich in dem Reis, bevor er wieder einen Bissen nahm. "...Vielleicht spannst du Chiaki ein?!" Hustend versuchte Chiaki wieder zu Luft zu kommen und den Reis hinter zu schlucken, der ihm doch glatt im Hals hängen geblieben war. Er hatte sich bei dem Gedanken Miyako und ihrem Vater hinterher zu trotten doch glatt verschluckt. "Was? Was soll denn das werden? Nein, danke. Es besteht kein bedarf", keuchte er von Halsschmerzen geplagt. "Du hast doch heute so blendend kombiniert", antwortete Marron. "Na toll..." Chiaki sah abwertend auf sein Essen. Während die anderen lauthals lachten, sah Chiaki langsam auf. War das nicht...? Ohne die anderen zu beachten sprang Chiaki auf und rannte zum Ausgang. Die anderen verfolgten schweigend das Szenario. Er trat in die eisige Kälte, die ihm sofort einen Schlag ins Gesicht versetzte. Chiaki blickte sich um. Sie hatte doch gerade noch hier gestanden. Und tatsächlich erblickte er sein Ziel. Es war ein Mädchen so in seinem Alter. Unter der Kapuze kamen Strähnen blonder Haare zum Vorschein. Es war ein dicker brauner Mantel, der sie völlig einhüllte. In der Hand hielt sie einen großen Beutel. Chiaki ging auf sie zu. Immer wieder wurde er angerempelt, doch mit festem Blick auf das Mädchen ging er weiter seines Weges und ließ sich nicht aus der Bahn werfen. Dann entdeckte sie ihn, wie er sich durch die Massen schlug. Schnell suchte sie einen Weg und ging in die entgegengesetzte Richtung. Chiaki wurde schneller und die Fremde tat es ihm gleich. Also doch, dachte er triumphierend. Es war das Mädchen, was ihm vorhin nach dem Einbruch fast umgerannt hatte. Angestrengt versuchte er sie im Auge zu behalten, doch das grenzte schon fast an Zauberei. So verlor er sie kurz darauf. Chiaki war noch ein Stück ziellos durch die Menge gelaufen und stand nun vor einer kleinen dunklen Gasse. Hinter ihm lief der ganze Einkaufstrubel vorbei. Er schritt ein wenig auf die Dunkelheit zu, ließ dann aber deprimiert den Kopf hängen und wandte sich wieder um. Er kehrte der tristen Finsternis den Rücken zu, wurde aber gleich im nächsten Augenblick zu Boden geworfen. Irgendwer war gegen ihn gestürzt. Neben ihn versuchte gerade wieder ein Schatten auf die Beine zu kommen. Seine Augen weiteten sich, als er sie erkannte. Auch sie erkannte Chiaki wieder und wollte flüchten. Schnell genug reagierte Chiaki und griff nach ihrem Handgelenk. "Nicht so schnell." Sie schien überrascht, weil sein Ton weder wütend noch verächtlich war. "Ich denke, du hast mir einiges zu erklären." "Wieso ich?", fragte sie barsch aber unsicher zurück. "Du hast mich doch verfolgt." "Das hätte nicht sein müssen." Er hob die Hand und wollte die Kapuze zur Seite streifen, als sie seine Hand wieder wegschlug. "Lass mich in Ruhe und verschwinde!!!", fauchte sie. "Und wenn nicht?" Chiaki legte den Kopf schräg. "Hör zu, ich mach dir einen Vorschlag." "Und wenn ich ablehne?" "Wirst du nicht", antwortete Chiaki bestimmt. "Du hast was mit dem Diebstahl zu tun, da bin ich mir sicher. Aber ich kann Miyako da raus halten, wenn du jetzt hübsch mit kommst und wir das alleine klären." "Was soll gerade ich mit dem Diebstahl zu tun haben?", fuhr sie Chiaki an. "Und wer ist Miyako?", fragte sie beifällig. Chiaki winkte abwertend mit der Hand. "SOKO-Jeanne", antwortete er knapp. "ich kann ordentlich kombinieren. Erstens:", er hob einen Finger, "Du bist vom Tatort geflüchtet." "Mich interessieren solche Probleme nicht! Soll sich doch die Polizei darum kümmern!" Chiaki fuhr unbeirrt fort: "Zweitens":, er hielt ihr zwei Finger entgegen, zog ihr dann aber mit einer schnellen Bewegung die Kapuze vom Kopf, "Ähnelst du Jeanne sehr. Und drittens: Ist der Beutel auch nicht mehr da. Er hatte genau die richtige Größe." Er ließ die Hand, mit der er letztlich eine Drei gezeigt hatte, sinken. "Auf so was ist Miyako besonders scharf. Ihr Vater bestimmt auch und der zeigt dir gleich noch das Gefängnis, glaub mir." Sie senkte den Kopf. "Habe ich eine andere Wahl", fragte sie trocken. "Nein", antwortete Chiaki. Er ging zur Einkaufsstraße zurück. "Aber die Menschen", protestierte sie und wurde im nächsten Moment rot. Chiaki schmunzelte. Wäre ihm das passiert, dann hätte er sich auch gleich verbuddeln können. So ließ er eine spitze Bemerkung und meinte, dass sie ihre Haare offen herunterhängen lassen sollte. Es war schließlich nur Chiaki, der sie gesehen hatte.  
  
Scully sah aus dem Fenster. Die weißen Wolken fegten an ihr vorbei und die Sterne strahlten am dunklen Firmament. Seit siebzehn Uhr dreißig amerikanischer Zeit saß sie nun schon im Flugzeug. Hier über den westlichen Staaten war es nun mittlerweile auch achtzehn Uhr. Sie flogen der Sonne regelrecht davon. Scully wollte nur wieder nach Hause. Wollte gemütlich zuhause sitzen und ein Buch lesen. Aber statt dessen saß sie hier über Wyoming auf direktem Weg zum Flughafen von Tokio. Auf ihren Beinen lag die Akte, die sie nun bestimmt schon zum siebten Mal eingehend studiert hatte. Mulder saß neben ihr und schreckte zusammen, als sein Handy klingelte. "Mulder?", meldete er sich mit etwas verschlafener Stimme. Es folgte ein kurzes Gespräch, von dem Scully nur Fetzten aufschnappte. Wieder und wieder fragte Mulder belanglose Dinge. Alter und Herkunft und dies und jenes. Scully verstand den Zusammenhang nicht. Und sie wusste, dass Mulder ihr schon sagen würde, was los war, wenn das Gespräch sein Ende erreicht hatte. Tatsächlich legte er auf und sah sie an. "Am besten, sie versuchen zu schlafen, Scully. Wenn wir ankommen, werden wir gleich eine Wohnung besichtigen. Mittlerweile sind nun schon siebzehn Menschen verschwunden. Außerdem wurde ein weiteres vermutliches Ziel erkannt." "Tatsächlich?" "Ja, aber so viel weiß ich noch nicht, nur, dass dieser den Park auch bald besuchen wird." Scully nickte bedächtig und sah wieder aus dem Fenster. Achtzehn Uhr und der Mond beschien mit seinem silbernen Licht längst das Panorama unter sich. Also würden sie sofort auf Spurensuche gehen, wenn sie ankamen. Das waren ja wunderbare Aussichten. Immer mehr wünschte sie sich, den Vorschlag ihres Partners abgelehnt zu haben. Scully dachte kurz nach. Dann stellte ihre Uhr eine Stunde vor, denn nicht mehr lange und sie würden die Datumsgrenze überschreiten. Als sie sich zu ihrem Partner umsah, schlummerte dieser schon längst in tiefstem Schlaf. Scully schmunzelte. Noch ein letztes Mal las sie die Überschrift eines Ausschnittes, bevor auch sie die Müdigkeit übermannte. Jeanne schlägt wieder zu  
  
"Was? Von da kommst du doch!" Chiaki sah durch das Fenster. "Ja, aber die anderen sind nicht mehr da und ich will nur mal sehen, ob vielleicht Yamato für mich ausgelegt hat." Sie betraten das kleine Restaurant und ein Kellner kam auf sie zu. Deine Freunde sind leider schon weg." "Danke, ich weiß." "Das Mädchen mit den langen braunen Haaren hat für dich bezahlt." "Wer? Marron? Cool." Chiaki grinste. "Sagen sie, hätten sie einen Tisch für uns?" "Natürlich folgt mir." Der Kellner brachte sie in eine Ecke am Fenster. "Darf ich euch schon etwas bringen?" "Ja, zwei Cappuccino bitte." Nur ein paar Minuten später saßen sie vor ihren Tassen. Chiaki hatte mittlerweile erfahren, dass sie Ari hieß und tatsächlich wie er sechzehn war. Ursprünglich kam sie aus Frankreich. Sie hatte blaugraue Augen und wie Jeanne langes blondes Haar. Sie trug einen engen weißen Kragenpullover und eine schwarze Schlaghose mit Chinesischen Zeichen auf der Hüfte. "Bitte behalt das für dich", flehte sie. "Meinst du nicht, dass das raus kommt?" Ari sah ihn fragend an. "Nun ja, Jeanne schickt Warnungen." "Ich bin doch kein Profi." Sie grinste. "Das wäre viel zu gefährlich." "Und wer spielt Sindbad?" "Das geht dich nichts an!" Es entstand eine tiefe und gedehnte Pause. "Warum machst du das?" Chiaki durchbrach sie als erster. "Aus Spaß", antwortete Ari. "Aus Spaß?", wiederholte er misstrauisch und trank etwas. "Lass mich doch!" "Nein", gab Chiaki knapp zurück. Daraufhin sah sie ihn erstaunt an. "Viele wissen es nicht, aber Jeanne und Sindbad haben ihre Gründe. Ich will nur ihren Ruf wieder herstellen. Außerdem versteh ich nicht, dass sie jemand nachmacht. Wer andere spielt, hat kein eigenes Ich." "Das hört sich fast an, als ob du sie persönlich kennst." Chiaki zuckte die Schultern und sah verträumt in das bunte Treiben, von dem sie durch die Glaswand abgeschirmt waren. "Glaubst du an Engel?", fragte er nach einiger Zeit. "Ich weiß nicht. Du?" Er nickte, strich sich durch die Haare und antwortete: "Irgendwie schon. Warum nicht?" "Die meisten, die an so was glauben, sagen, dass Engel gut sind und Menschen helfen. Dann sieh dich doch da draußen mal um. In verborgenen Gassen werden Kinder vergewaltigt, Frauen getötet ohne das jemand was merkt. Dann zerstört der Mensch die Natur. Die Blumen. Um sie neu zu züchten." Sie machte eine kurze Pause und fuhr dann leise fort. "Hast du eine Freundin Chiaki?" Kaum merklich und mit leichter Röte schüttelte er denn Kopf. "Sie weiß gar nicht, was sie an dir hat", bemerkte Ari nebenbei. Sie sah auf den Tisch in ihre Tasse, die sie mit beiden Händen fest hielt. "Ich hatte einen Freund. Ich glaube sogar, dass ich ihn wirklich geliebt habe..." IN ihren Augen stiegen Tränen auf. "Wenn es Engel wirklich gibt, warum haben sie zugelassen, dass das Flugzeug abstürzt?" Sie vergrub ihr Gesicht in den Händen. Dann versuchte sie sich wieder unter Kontrolle zu bringen. "Ich bin im Auftrages eines Freundes unterwegs, der Jeanne und Sindbad unbedingt fangen will. Ich sage dir auch warum: Weil er glaubt, dass sie den Menschen auch weh tun!" Ari sprang auf, schnappte sich ihren Mantel und ging zum Ausgang. Chiaki holte sie ein. "Ari, nicht. Du bringst dich doch nur in Schwierigkeiten. Lass mich dir doch wenigstens helfen!" "Das kannst du nicht! Sieh es doch endlich ein!" Unter Tränen rannte Ari in die Kälte. Mitfühlend blickte ihr Chiaki nach. Mehr konnte er jetzt nun wirklich nicht machen.  
  
"Armer Junge", bemitleidete Scully das Foto, was sie in der Hand hielt. Mulder, der bis vor einigen Sekunden in einer Akte gewühlt hatte, blickte über ihre Schulter. "Als er fünf war, starb seine Mutter an einer schweren Krankheit." "Und nun noch sein Vater", seufzte Scully. "Noch ist nicht bestätigt, dass er tot ist", entgegnete Mulder. Scully erhob sich aus der Hocke und drehte sich ihrem Partner entgegen. "Jetzt hören sie mal, Mulder. Ich habe ja schon viel mitgemacht." Sie überlegte kurz. "Wir waren in allen möglichen Bereichen der Welt unterwegs, eingeschlossen die Antarktis. Aber jetzt auch noch Japan?" "Verstehen sie doch, Scully. Es ist ja nicht so, dass das der erste seltsame Vorfall war. Hier geschehen unheimliche Dinge." Er kramte erneut in der Akte und zog eine Darlegung heraus. Aufmerksam las Scully den Bericht. Dann sah sie ihren Partner erneut an. "Eine Bilddiebin, die Menschen verändert?" "Na ja." Mulder begann in dem Zimmer im Kreis zu schreiten. "Sie muss die Bilder nicht einmal berühren, um sie zu stehlen. Und sie erscheint und verschwindet ohne größere Probleme - egal welche Ansammlung die Polizisten bilden." "Und das ist ihr herrlicher Grund mich hierher zu schleppen?", fragte Scully sarkastisch und warf theatralisch die Hände in die Luft. "Großartig, wirklich! Wenn sie nichts dagegen haben, werde ich mich nun meinem Bett widmen." Wütend verschwand Scully. Seufzend ließ sich Mulder auf das Sofa fallen. So hatte er Scully ja noch nie erlebt. Er wusste natürlich, dass ihr die Sache mit den Kindern zu schaffen machte, aber so sehr? Mulder drehte sich von Schuldgefühlen geplagt hin und her. Daraufhin stand er ungeduldig auf und folgte Scully. Vor ihrer Hoteltür hielt Mulder inne. Was sollte er jetzt sagen? Was wollte er überhaupt sagen? Deprimiert ließ er sich aufs Bett fallen und hoffte, dass der Fall wirklich so schnell abgewickelt war, wie er dachte. Zu mindest stellte er sich die Sache dieser Woche mit den Kids sehr witzig vor. Und er war davon überzeugt, dass Scully das auf neue Gedanken bringen würde. Es dauerte seine Zeit, bis er endlich eingeschlafen war.  
  
Im Treppenhaus traf Chiaki auf Marron und Miyako. "Hallo ihr zwei. Danke, dass du für mich bezahlt hast. Was bekommst du?" "Das können wir auch später machen, schon gut." "Sagt mal, freut ihr euch auch so auf Montag?", fragte Miyako. "Montag? Warum? Da ist das Wochenende vorbei?", lästerte Chiaki etwas verwirrt. "Du hast mal wieder nicht aufgepasst, was?" Marron sah ihn missbilligend an. "Vor allem nicht in Geschichte!" Marron hielt säuerlich inne. Sie wusste genau, dass Chiaki den neuen Lehrer nicht leiden konnte. Sie wollte, dass er es einfach akzeptierte. Doch sie konnte es ihm auch nicht sagen. Konnte ihm nicht sagen, dass er der einzige war, dem Marron etwas bedeutete. Irgendwie hatte sie Angst ihm zu vertrauen, doch er gab ihr ein Gefühl von Stärke und Kraft, dass sie vorher nicht kannte. "Das heißt, du kennst noch nicht mal die Tanzschritte?!", stellte Miyako verblüfft fest. "Ja", begann Chiaki, "eigentlich nicht. Tanzen ist auch nichts für mich." "Du wirst nicht drum rum kommen", erklärte Marron abwertend. Chiaki stützte sich wie sie in die Mitte auf das Geländer. "Wenn du mit mir tanzen würdest, könnte ich es mir doch glatt überlegen." Miyako rannte um das Geländer und rief noch aus ihrer Wohnung, dass sie eine Idee hatte, bevor sie entgültig verschwand. "Darf ich neugierig fragen, was in dem Brief stand?" "Yamato hat mich ins Kino eingeladen." "Und?" Chiaki ließ nicht locker. "Heute konnte ich ja nicht, übermorgen muss ich Sachen packen und Mittwoch sind wir ja auf der Burg", zählte Marron auf. "Wie kommst du denn zu einer Burg?" "Du doch auch!", meinte Marron säuerlich. "Das ist die Projektwoche im Freilichtmuseum, oder wie das heißt. Da spielst du einen Part aus der Vergangenheit." "Wow", staunte Chiaki. "Und dort ist der Tanz", kombinierte er. "Genau. Wir bekommen sogar Kleider aus dieser Zeit." "Das wird Morgen ausgelost." Miyako erschien wieder. "Sag mal, Marron, können wir deine Wohnung nutzten? Da schaut uns wenigstens keiner zu." "Wovon sprichst du überhaupt?", fragte Marron und auch Chiaki war nicht minder verwirrt. "Ich habe gerade Yamato eingeladen und er wird in zehn Minuten hier sein. Damit wären wir vier. Genauer: Zwei Pärchen. So können wir Chiaki die Tanzschritte beibringen und selber üben!" "Und das in meiner Wohnung?", fragte Marron. "Ja", antwortete Miyako kurz. Schweigen. "Können wir da nicht einfach dumm rum stehen?!", fragte Chiaki gelangweilt. "Nein!", riefen Miyako und Marron im Chor. Chiaki seufzte, als sei er gerade vom Schicksal erschlagen worden. "Na gut, kommt rein." Chiaki folgte den Mädchen. Während sie auf Yamato warteten, kochte Marron Tee für alle. Dann gingen sie die Schritte durch, wobei Chiaki angeekelt den Mund verzog. "Das ist nicht euer Ernst." "Doch." Marron stand auf und schob ihr Sofa beiseite, räumte da etwas weg und verstaute dort etwas. Dann stellte sie sich in die Mitte des Raums. Chiaki blieb im Gegensatz zu den anderen unberührt sitzen. "Wird's bald?" "Ich will nicht." Marron ging auf ihn zu. "Jetzt mach nicht so einen Wind." Miyako gesellte sich zu ihr und packte Chiakis Arm. Auch Yamato kam zu ihnen. "Das ist doch albern!", fauchte Chiaki und versuchte sich zu befreien. Unter Lachen zogen sie ihn in die Mitte des Raumes. "Dieser Tanz ist ein Scherz." "Nein", konterte Marron. "Er ist von damals." "Eben, du sprichst von Vergangenheit", knurrte er und stemmte sich gegen Miyako. Marron packte seinen Kragen und Yamato stieß von hinten, so das Chiaki ins Stolpern kam und sich nur mühsam auffing. Er warf Yamato einen wütenden Blick über die Schulter zu. Diese Situation nutzte Marron aus und zog ihn an sich. "Protestieren kannst du auch später noch! Du hast doch gesagt, dass du es dir bei mir überlegen würdest." "Ja, schon", gab Chiaki zu. "Aber das ist doch albern." Das letzte Wort dehnte er unglaublich aus. Miyako musterte Chiaki und Marron in dieser Position skeptisch. Packte Yamato am Handgelenk und zog ihn mit sich zu dem Pärchen. "Na dann los."  
  
Access schreckte aus seinem Schlaf hoch. Das monotone Klingeln des Telefons hatte ihn geweckt und zeigte, dass Chiaki noch nicht da war. So presste er sich sein Kissen und wartete darauf, dass es aufhörte. Nur Sekunden später meldete sich Chiakis Stimme vom Tonband. Darauf folgte eine Antwort, die Access nur anfänglich wahr nahm. "Chiaki Nagoya? Es ist dringend. Rufen sie sofort unter 02-" Und schon schlief Access wieder. Stille umgab den schlummernden Engel nunmehr und nichts ließ auch nur den Anruf erahnen.  
  
"So ein Müll! Der Typ hat auch nur scheiß Ideen! 'Kommen sie zu Hijiri Shikaido. Ideen, Rat und Lebensfreude'." Meckernd zog Chiaki seine Schuhe an. Wie er sich doch auf den Vorbereitungstag zur Projektwoche freute! Den ganzen Tag nichts besseres als Geschichte. Chiaki öffnete die Tür und begrüßte Miyako freundlich, wobei diese schon wieder unaufhörlich gegen Marrons Tür hämmerte. Es dauerte nur ein paar Minuten bis Marron schließlich die Tür öffnete. "Na, also. Wird ja auch Zeit!" Miyako schnappte sich Chiaki und zu dritt begaben sie sich zur Schule. "Setzen!", rief Frau Pakkyaramao auch schon und in der Klasse kehrte Ruhe ein. Ihr folgte Shikaido. "Wie ihr wisst, werden wir uns heute auf Montag vorbereiten. Ich möchte noch einmal eingehend daran erinnern, dass die Abfahrt schon am Sonntag ist. Ich möchte, dass jeder die Projektwoche ernst nimmt. Ohne Ausnahmen!" Sie sah einen Jungen in der vierten Reihe an, der bis vor kurzem noch mit jemandem geredet hatte. Jetzt saß er völlig versteinert da. Frau Pakkyaramao hatte dieses Talent eine Klasse ohne weitere Probleme still zu halten. "Ich will, dass ihr euch anpasst", fuhr sie fort. "Wir werden leben wie zu den Ritterzeiten, wie sie größtenteils in Europa verbreitet waren. Außerdem feiern wir dort auch Heilig Abend, vergesst das nicht! Hier sind die Lose." Ein Geflüster entflammte in unter den Schülern. Frau Pakkyaramao hielt die Schale mit den unzähligen kleinen Zetteln dem Geschichtslehrer entgegen. "Herr Shikaido, sie ziehen zu erst." Dieser griff in den Papiersalat, zog ein Zettelchen heraus und entfaltete es. Lächelnd sah er in die Klasse und verkündete laut, wen er spielen würde. "Ich übernehme die Rolle des Prinzen!" Tumult entstand in der Klasse. Nun ging Frau Pakkyaramao durch die Gruppe und ließ nach und nach jeden ziehen. Immer weniger Zettel befanden sich in der Schale und immer mehr gaben ihre Rolle kund. Letztlich wurde Marron zur Fürstentochter, Miyako ihre Dienerin und wie es der Zufall so wollte, spielte Yamato den Gehilfen für den Ritter Chiaki. In der Pause hatten sich schnell kleine Gruppen gebildet. Auch um Chiaki versammelten sich Jungs und Mädchen seiner Klasse. Viele der Jungs waren neidisch seines Loses wegen, aber am witzigsten war die Tatsache, dass Frau Pakkyaramao als Köchin agieren sollte, wovon sie rein gar nichts hielt. Chiaki war in seinen Gedanken jedoch ganz wo anders. Er hätte nie gedacht, dass er so eifersüchtig sein konnte. Aber ihn störte die Tatsache gewaltig, dass Marron und Shikaido während der gesamten Woche ziemlich viel miteinander zu tun hatten. Chiaki mochte seinen neuen Lehrer nicht. Er hatte ein seltsames Gefühl in seiner Nähe, was er nicht direkt beschreiben konnte. Wie aus einer Trance gerissen setzte sich Chiaki aufrecht. Irgendwer hatte ihn gerufen. Er blickte sich um und entdeckte Hijiri Shikaido an der Tür. Er winkte Chiaki zu. Seufzend erhob sich Chiaki. Am liebsten wäre er sitzen geblieben, aber dieser Mann war noch immer sein Lehrer. So trottete er zur Tür und Herr Shikaido führte ihn in den Gang. Misstrauisch musterte Chiaki den schwarzhaarigen, der vorgab bis vor kurzem in Frankreich gewesen zu sein. "Da will dich jemand sprechen." Kurz darauf fand sich Chiaki einer rothaarigen Frau und einem großen braunhaarigen Mann gegenüber. Diese streckte ihm freundschaftlich die Hand entgegen. "Fox Mulder und das ist meine Partnerin Dana Scully." Chiaki nickte ihr freundlich zu. "Wir sind Special Agents des FBI." "Ah, so. Die 'Faul-Butter-Inspektion'." Chiaki sah sich um. "Sind wir hier bei der 'versteckten Kamera'?" "Das ist leider kein Scherz", versicherte Scully, obwohl sie ein Lachen auch nur schwer unterdrücken konnte. Satt dessen führte sie ihn in ein leeres Klassenzimmer. Chiaki setzte sich lässig auf einen Stuhl und lauschte dem, was man ihm zu sagen hatte. Als Mulder fertig war, lag Chiaki fast auf dem Stuhl. Er hatte seine Füße auf dem Tisch platziert und kippelte gemütlich hin und her. Mulder, der ihn jetzt etwas fassungslos ansah, hatte ihm seit fast einer halben Stunde nahe gebracht, dass mittlerweile siebzehn Menschen aus dem Museum einfach verschwunden waren. Und wenn es nur Besucher des Schlosses waren, zu dem Chiaki übermorgen fahren würde. Letztlich hatte Mulder auch erwähnt, das er wahrscheinlich das nächste Opfer war, was ihn keines Wegs zu stören schien. "Und wie kommen sie darauf?", fragte Chiaki herablassend. Mulder und Scully tauschten einen Blick. "Weil sich unter den Vermissten auch dein Vater, Kagura und Yashiro Sazanka." Chiaki kippte fast nach hinten, fing sich noch kurz vorher und setzte sich aufrecht. "Sie sind spurlos verschwunden und demnach wurde die Vermutung aufgestellt, dass du der nächste bist. Wir werden dich deswegen beschatten." Chiaki schluckte. Es war sinnlos es ihnen auszureden. Aber so wurde er erheblich eingeschränkt, schließlich war er Sindbad. Aber andererseits konnte er seinem Vater und den anderen nicht helfen. Mulder und Scully verließen den Raum. "Er sah doch sehr geschockt aus", stellte Mulder fest. "Ist doch klar, nachdem, was geschehen ist." "Schon, aber er war so gleichgültig am Anfang. Und sie müssen zugeben, dass er doch ganz schön schlagkräftig ist. Mit Worten kann er ohne Probleme umgehen." "Das hat sie ganz schön aus der Fassung gebracht, hebe ich Recht?" Scully grinste. "Na sie doch auch!", konterte Mulder schnippisch. Scully sah durch die Scheibe. Chiaki saß noch immer völlig fassungslos auf dem Stuhl und stützte seinen Kopf in die Hände. "Er ist irgendwie anders. So geheimnisvoll", bemerkte sie. Mulder nickte. "Access?" Chiaki sprach absichtlich leise. Er wusste, dass sein Freund in der Nähe war, aber das mussten die Agenten ja nicht gleich merken. Access erschien vor ihm und sah ihn besorgt an. "Sie dich bitte dort einmal um. Ich habe da so eine Vermutung." "Wird erledigt!" Chiaki betrat die Klasse und erstauntes Schweigen trat ein, bevor sich wieder kleine Geflüsterfeuer bildeten. "Sorry", murmelte er nur leise. "Schon gut. Setzt dich wieder", wies ihn Herr Shikaido an. "Dadurch, dass wir nur mit dieser Klasse das Projekt starten, haben wir noch zwei weitere, die auf euch aufpassen werden. Darf ich euch Deven Norritch und Riona Wissler vorstellen?!" Chiaki bekam große Augen, als Scully und Mulder das Zimmer betraten. Er stützte seinen Kopf ab und mied die Blicke der Beiden. Was besseres fällt denen wohl nicht ein, dachte er abwertend.  
  
Chiaki stand neben Miyako, Marron und Yamato, die aufgeregt tuschelten. Chiaki war mit den Gedanken jedoch längst bei dem Dämon, den Access im Schloss gefunden hatte. So beschloss er alleine zu handeln. Als Sindbad würde er seinen Vater und die anderen schon finden! "Einsteigen!", tönte Frau Pakkyaramao über die Köpfe hinweg und Chiaki reite sich in die Menge. Er war einer der ersten. Er nahm einen Fensterplatz ein und beobachtete den Tumult außerhalb. Scully und Mulder wuselten zwischen den Schülern hin und her, was ihn zum Schmunzeln brachte. "Kann ich mich zu dir setzten?", fragte Marron zögerlich. Miyako hatte ihr eindeutig klar gemacht, dass das eine einmalige Chance war. Wiederstrebend war sie an ihrer Freundin vorbeigelaufen und stand jetzt vor Chiaki, der sie verblüfft ansah. "Klar!", antwortete er schließlich sichtlich erfreut. So verstaute Marron ihr Gepäck und ließ sich neben ihn nieder. "Bei euch alles klar?", fragte Scully freundlich. "Yep!", antwortete Chiaki nur und sie ging lächelnd weiter. "Ich finde sie sehr nett", stellte Marron fest. "Wen? Dana?" "Wer ist Dana?" Chiaki sah sie überrascht an. Dann dämmerte ihm die Erkenntnis. "Ich meine doch Riona", verbesserte er sich hektisch. "Wie kommst du auf Dana?" Marron schien irgendwie sauer. Hilflos grinste Chiaki. Dann beugte er sich über ihre Beine und spähte in den Gang des Busses. Scully saß zwei Reihen weiter hinten auf der anderen Seite, von Mulder hingegen gab es keine Spur. Chiaki setzte sich wieder aufrecht. "Sie heißt eigentlich gar nicht Riona Wissler, sondern Dana Scully." Marron sah ihn bissbilligend an. "Und ich bin Cleopatra!" Chiaki schüttelte den Kopf. "Das ist mein Ernst. Deven heißt normalerweise Fox Mulder. Sie sind von der 'Faulen-Butter-Inspektion'." "Was?", fragte Marron fast schon entsetzt, worauf Chiaki nur Grinste. "Vom F! B! I!", erklärte er, als ob er sonst wie viel davon hielt. "Na, aber, wer petzt denn hier?" Mulder über der Lehne. Chiaki wich geschockt ans Fenster und Marron in Richtung Gang. "Mach das noch mal und ich reiß dir den Kopf ab!!!", fauchte der Junge wütend. "CHIAKI!" Er schrak zusammen. Frau Pakkyaramao stand hinter Marron und sah ihn wütend an. "Sorry", entschuldigte sich Chiaki betreten. "Lassen sie nur, wir kennen uns", rettete ihn Mulder. "Na wenn sie meinen, Deven. Aber ich warne dich, Chiaki. Zügle deine spitze Zunge." Seufzend viel er in den Sitz zurück. "Stellst du mir die junge Dame vor?", fragte Mulder. "Das ist Marron", erklärte er säuerlich. Die beiden begrüßten sich. "Wie wär's, wenn wir bei 'Du' bleiben?", fragte Mulder seinen neuen Schützling. "Liebend gern", antwortete Chiaki und setzte sich wieder aufrecht. "Wenn spielt ihr überhaupt?" Mulders Blick wurde düster. "Scully... ich meine Riona ist eine Lady." "Das ist doch toll", baute ihn Marron auf. "Sicher, aber ich darf den Pagen mimen." Marron und Chiaki tauschten einen Blick, bevor sie in schallendes Gelächter ausbrachen. Chiaki wischte sein nasses Auge. "Nimm's nicht so schwer, Yamato spielt auch meinen Untergebenen!", erklärte er. "Und Miyako ist meine Dienerin." "Na dann bin ich ja zumindest nicht der einzige", stellte Mulder fest. "Wobei?", fragte Scully und ließ sich neben ihrem Partner nieder. "Och, nichts", antwortete dieser. "Einen Sonntagabend könnte ich mir auch besser vorstellen", bemerkte Chiaki und sah aus dem Fenster. Kurz darauf bemerkte er, wie Marron sich zu ihm beugte und die Sterne betrachtete. Er zog sie näher an sich und hob den Arm. Erst sträubte sich Marron, doch dann lauschte sie aufmerksam, den Erklärungen Chiakis. "Das ist der Drache. Da haben wir den großen Löwen und da die Delphine..." Er hielt inne. "Es könnte natürlich auch nur einer gewesen sein." Marron kicherte und hörte weiter aufmerksam zu."  
  
Scully setzte sich wieder neben Mulder. "Sie schlafen fast alle." Mulder nickte und spähte über die Lehne zu Marron und Chiaki. Sie lagen dicht beieinander und schliefen friedlich. Nichts ließ erahnen, dass Chiaki einen Entschluss gefasst hatte. Und nichts zeigte, dass beide ein Geheimnis der Nacht hüteten. Das braunhaarige Mädchen regte sich im Schlaf und kuschelte sich mehr an Chiaki. Mulder ließ sich nach hinten fallen. "Man könnte glatt meinen, dass er genau weiß, wo seine Freunde sind." "Wie kommen sie darauf?" "Ich weiß nicht so genau. Aber ich würde fast sagen, dass er so eine Ausstrahlung hat. Er ist so ruhig und völlig gelassen." "Er nimmt das Leben wie es ist", bemerkte Scully und blätterte in einer Zeitung. Es war eine Zeitschrift einer Schülerin. Scully schlug eine Seite mit Poesie auf. Wenn aus wahrer Freundschaft Liebe wird, so wird aus dieser Liebe nie wieder wahre Freundschaft. Scully dachte kurz über den Spruch nach. Aus irgend einem Grund blickte sie zu ihrem Partner, der schon längst eingeschlafen war. Scully verstaute die Zeitung und lehnte sich zurück. Irgendwie war sie völlig durcheinender. Sie wollte zwar zu Hause sein, aber sie wollte auch Chiaki helfen. Scully schloss die Augen. Nun sollte sie also auch noch Lady werden, in einem Schloss leben und irgendwie auf einen durch Los ernannten Ritter aufpassen. Dabei schien Chiaki natürlich nicht gerade so ein Junge zu sein, den man leicht unter Kontrolle hatte. Er war zwar nett und auch relativ gehorsam, aber die ruhige Art war nur eine Seite. Scully schätzte ihn als einen ziemlich energiegeladenen Schützling ein, der genau wusste was er wollte und vor allem war er auch um eine spitzte Bemerkung nicht verlegen. Das sollte bestimmt nicht besonders einfach werden, diesen Jungen im Auge zu behalten.  
  
"AUFWACHEN!!!" Chiaki öffnete verschlafen die Augen. Innerhalb der Nacht hatte er sich so gedreht und gewendet, dass er quer über beide Sitze lag. Er war zwischen Fenster und Lehne gestützt, wobei Marron sich so an ihn kuschelte, dass sie nicht runter fiel. Er rieb seine Wange an ihrem Haar und ein warmes Lächeln floss in seine Züge. Wiederstrebend öffnete nun auch Marron ihre Augen und fuhr sofort erschrocken auf, als sie erkannte, wer ihr als Kissen diente. Chiaki grinste nur und begrüßte sie mit einem netten 'Guten Morgen, Süße'. "Na ihr beiden, auch schon wach?" Scully legte ihre Hände auf Marrons Schultern und betrachtete Chiaki, der noch immer gemütlich vor sich hin döste. "Wir sind gleich da, Mylady." "Aber sie sind doch die Lady", bemerkte Marron. "Nenn mich Riona. Und zu dem Lady: Früher wurden bis auf Prinzessinnen alle hochtragenden Frauen so genannt. Wobei man sagen muss, dass Ladys, wie ich sie spielen soll, meist als Mitessen am Hof." "Und wer ist ihre große Liebe?", fragte Chiaki neckend. "Na, das wird nicht verraten!" Scully zwinkerte ihm zu und ging weiter nach hinten. "Macht euch fertig", rief sie den beiden noch zu. Chiaki sah sich um. Mulder und Frau Pakkyaramao weckten vorne noch einige Schlafmützen, wobei Herr Shikaido noch immer vier Reihen vor ihm saß. Als ob er die Blicke des Jungen spürte, drehte er sich um und betrachtete Chiaki. Dieser ließ sich schnell wieder nach hinten fallen und sah aus dem Fenster. "Endlich da", murmelte er. Vor ihm erstreckte sich eine riesige Wiese, die von einer hohen, ordentlich geschnittenen Hecke gesäumt war. In mitten einiger mittelalterlicher Hütten thronte ein gewaltiges Schloss mit vielen Türmen. Chiaki pfiff durch die Zähne. "Nich schlecht!" "Wahnsinn!" Marron war fühlbar erstaunt. "Und da wohnen wir! Unglaublich!" Grinsend sah Chiaki auf das riesige Gebäude. Dann wich seine freudige Laune und ihm wurde schlagartig klar, dass ab jetzt jede freie Minute zählte.  
  
"Kommt bitte rein." Ein Herr in einem seltsamen Aufzug bat sie herein. Er hatte eine rote Jacke an und schwarze Hosen. "Der König wird euch gleich empfangen." Unter Geflüsterfeuer schritt die Menge staunend durch den riesigen Saal und betrachteten die Bilder. Auch Chiaki sah sich aufmerksam um. Mulder stand neben ihm und redete mit dem verhassten Geschichtslehrer. Chiaki seufzte. "Ich denke, dass ist kein Problem." Chiaki sah auf. "Gut, dann kümmere dich bitte um die Einführung. So kann ich mich gleich um die Kostüme kümmern." Ein großgewachsener Mann mit breiten Schultern und einem schwarzen Umhang verschwand die Treppe hinauf. Chiaki ging auf die Zurückgelassene zu. "Chiaki!", sie sah ihn überrascht an. "Hi, Ari. Wie geht's dir denn so?" "Mir geht es prima und dir?" Chiaki nickte. "Na dann ist ja alles klar! Aber dich hier zu treffen ist doch ne ganz schöne Überraschung." "Na du erst, ich hätte nicht gedacht, dass du hier aushilfst." "Na ja, ich helfe Rocky, ihm geht es nicht so besonders." Chiaki sah sie dunkel an. "Dein sauberer Freund?" Ari sah ihn wütend an. Schnippisch drehte sie ihren Kopf weg und stapfte an ihm vorbei. Chiaki verschränkte die Arme im Nacken und folgte ihr. "Habe ich einen wunden Punkt getroffen?" Marron betrachtete Chiaki, auch wenn er diese Frage gestellt hatte, schien er von der Tatsache, dass Ari nicht antwortete amüsiert. Sie packte ihn und zog ihn von dem blonden Mädchen weg. "Wer ist sie?" "Ihr Name ist Ari", erklärte Chiaki. "Und woher kennst du sie?" Es war Miyako, die diese Frage stellte. "Durch Zufall. Wir sind uns neulich begegnet. Nicht mehr und nicht weniger. Zufrieden?" Miyako zuckte die Schultern. Dann lauschten sie aufmerksam dem, was Ari verkündete. Erst erzählte sie etwas über die Entstehung des Schlosses, wobei keiner wirklich interessiert schien. Ari führte sie durch das Schloss bis sie in einem Großen Saal angelangten, wo viele Leute standen. "Diese Leute hier werden mit euch zusammen leben", erklärte Ari. "Alle, die einen hohen Rang haben bitte hier rüber. Alle im Schloss Angestellten dorthin. Dann wären dort die Bürger. Und soweit ich weiß habt ihr auch einen Ritter, oder?" Chiaki nickte. "Du? Na gut, dann komm gleich mit. Und dein Gehilfe auch." Yamato folgte Chiaki und Ari einen Gang entlang und dann in den unergründeten Abgrund eine Treppe hinunter. Letztlich fanden sie sich auf einem großen Platz innerhalb der Schlossmauern. Ari führte sie zu den Ställen. "Kannst du mit Pferden umgehen?", fragte sie Chiaki. Der zuckte nur die Schultern. Ari öffnete eine Box, in der ein großer Rappe stand. "Das ist Blacky, dein Pferd." "Cool!" Chiaki ging auf den Hengst zu, der sich bereitwillig streicheln ließ. "Du bekommst ein Pony. Das war damals so. Ein Knappe durfte kein Pferd besitzen." Ari führte Yamato in eine zweite Box, in der sich ein braunes Pony verbarg. "Das ist Schaggy. Sie verträgt sich am besten mit dem großen Hengst deines Meisters." "Meines Meisters?", fragte Yamato etwas irritiert. "Gewöhn dich lieber gleich daran. So, ich mach wieder rauf. Zieht euch gleich um und kommt nach. Ihr bekommt dann noch eine Beschreibung des Dorfes." "Wo werden wir schlafen?", fragte Yamato besorgt. "Draußen. Ihr seid nicht im Schloss. Wenn euch niemand aufnimmt, müsst ihr unter freiem Himmel kampieren." "Genial!" Chiaki fand das voll cool. "Das wird ein Spaß!" Yamato schien weniger angetan.  
  
"Warum gerade ich", murmelte Yamato und trotte neben Chiaki durch die belebten Straßen des Dorfes. "Ich will nicht hier draußen schlafen!" "Das ist Pech", bemerkte Chiaki abwesend. Er trug einen langen schwarzen Umhang, schwarze Hosen und Stiefel. Zudem hatte er eine Art Decke, wie er zu Yamato gesagt hatte, über beide Schultern. Es war tatsächlich nur ein tuchartiges Gewandt, das einen Ausschnitt für den Kopf frei hielt und einfach über die Schultern geworfen wurde. Um den Bauch lag es aufgrund eines Gürtels am Körper. Darunter trug er ein pulloverartiges, dünnes Kettenhemd und schwarze Handschuh. Er führte Blacky sanft an den Ständen vorbei. Heute war wohl Markttag. "Yamato, ich will, dass du heute Abend auf Blacky aufpasst. Ich habe was wichtiges zu erledigen." "Was?! Ich soll alleine bleiben?" Yamatos Aufzug ähnelte einem normalen am Meisten. Er trug ein grünes Nikki und lange braune Hosen, die im um zwei Größen zu groß schien. "Na komm, du bist ja wohl alt genug!" "Ich bleibe nicht alleine!!!" Chiaki grinste. Er und Yamato gingen weiter in die Richtung des angrenzenden Waldes. Dort schlug Chiaki ein einfaches Lager auf. "Wir müssen warten, bis es dunkel ist." "Du willst wirklich gehen?" Chiaki nickte bestimmt. Und als der Mond nur noch das einzige Licht war, machte er sich zu Yamatos Erstaunen tatsächlich fertig. Kurz darauf rannte er durch die nunmehr leeren Straßen. Neben ihm erschien sein kleiner Freund. "Kann's los gehen?" Chiaki zog ein Kreuz hervor und hielt es dem Grundengel entgegen. Dieser nickte, dann strahlte gleißendes Licht strahlte aus dem Stein auf seiner Stirn, verband sich mit dem Kreuz und nur einen Bruchteil einer Sekunde später rannte Sindbad, anstatt Chiaki, zwischen den Häusern. Mit einem kräftigen Satz bewegte er sich nun über die Dächer. Durch die gewaltige Geschwindigkeit hatte er sein Ziel nur Minuten später erreicht. Leise schlich er sich an den Wachen vorbei ins Innere des Gebäudes. Auf der Suche nach dem Dämon, folgte Sindbad seinem Freund in einen Keller. "Sindbad?" Wie vom Schlag getroffen, fuhr Sindbad herum. "Du bist es wirklich", stammelte Ari. "Ja", antwortete er. "Und du solltest so schnell wie möglich verschwinden! Das hier ist kein Spiel mehr." "Er hat gar nicht die Polizei gerufen", bemerkte Ari. Resigniert verdrehte Sindbad die Augen. "Du weißt nichts! Mädchen, der will mich töten!" "Nein!", schrie Ari. "Das würde Rocky nie tun!" "Rocky vielleicht nicht", bemerkte Sindbad mit einem warmen Unterton. "Aber der Dämon, der von ihm Besitz ergriffen hat schon. Du musst mir einfach vertrauen, Ari." "Woher kennst du meinen Namen?" Sindbad zwinkerte ihr geheimnisvoll zu. "Ich weiß mehr als du denkst! Verlass dich auf mich, ich bringe dir deinen Freund zurück." Gerade als Sindbad sich seinem Weg zuwandte, hielt ihn Ari am Arm fest. "Nein! Das ist eine Falle, Sindbad. Ich weiß nicht warum, aber ich vertraue dir und deswegen darfst du nicht hier lang! Es gibt einen Geheimgang, der in die Katakomben führt. Folge mir!" Verblüfft sah ihr Sindbad nach, tauschte einen Blick mit Access und folgte ihr dann. Ari öffnete einen Tunnel in der Wand und ging vor. Sie trug eine Fackel, die den Tunnel nur spärlich erleuchtete. "Warum bist du zum Dieb geworden?", fragte sie beifällig. "Ich bin kein richtiger Dieb", stellte Sindbad klar. "Es war nur einfacher die Sache so durchzuziehen. Ich bin im Auftrag Gottes unterwegs um Jeanne aufzuhalten und Dämonen zu bannen." "So was gibt es nicht", konterte Ari. "Bist du dir sicher?" Ari drehte sich um und sah Sindbad ins Gesicht. "Du erinnerst mich an jemanden." Sindbad trat einen Schritt zurück. "Glaubst du an Engel, Sindbad." Seine Augen weiteten sich. Jetzt wusste er, dass Ari ihn aus der Reserve locken wollte, denn sie schien einen Verdacht zu haben. "Ja, denn ich glaube an Gott und an seine Kraft." "Warum willst du Jeanne aufhalten?" "Ihre Ziele mögen edel sein, aber sie vertraut den Falschen." Sindbad senkte den Kopf. "Ich hatte aber nie den Mut ihr das zu sagen, weil ich weiß, dass sie mir nicht glauben wird." "Hast du eine Freundin, Chiaki?" Sindbad sah auf. "Du bist Sindbad. Ich wusste es, seitdem ich dich das erste mal gesehen habe und ich habe darauf vertraut, dass du kommst. Bitte hilf ihm!" "Das werde ich!" Sindbad legte ihr eine Hand auf die Schulter. "Du bleibst hier. Ab jetzt muss ich alleine klar kommen." "Beantworte mir meine Frage, Chiaki." "Nein, aber es gibt da jemandem in meinem Leben. Aber... sie musste viel durchmachen. Manchmal glaube ich fast, sie hat sich aufgegeben. Sie vertraut mir nicht. Und sollte sie das jemals herausfinden, dass ich Sindbad bin..." "Sie bedeutet dir so viel? Und sie sieht es nicht!?" Chiaki sah sich die Wand an. Zumindest starrte er darauf. Dann breitete sich ein Lächeln auf seinem Gesicht aus. Er strahlte ihr entgegen. "Ich werde nicht aufgeben. Und vielleicht vertraut sie mir irgendwann. So lange werde ich warten!" Damit verschwand Sindbad. Er rannte den dunklen Gang entlang, neben ihm Access. Sindbad stieß auf das Ende. Er holte tief Luft und öffnete den Geheimgang. Leise schlich er um die Ecke. Duckend huschte er weiter einen leeren Gang entlang. Diese führte in ein gewaltiges Zimmer. "Vater!!!" Sindbad sah sich um. Überall um ihn lagen Menschen auf dem Boden. Er beugte sich zu Yashiro. Erleichternd seufzend erhob er sich. Sie lebte. "Da bist du ja, ich habe auf dich gewartet." Sindbad wandte sich um. Es war eine raue Stimme. "Dann ist ja gut!", antwortete Sindbad und zückte einen Pin. Es ging schnell. "Schachmatt!" Rocky krümmte sich vor Schmerzen und hielt sich den Kopf. Sindbad rannte den Gang zurück. "Access, schick eine Nachricht an Mulder, er solle in den Kerker gehen!" "Wird erledigt!"  
  
Noch in dieser Nacht war Chiaki unterwegs. In der Nähe des Lagers, was er und Yamato gerade bewohnten hatte sich etwas geregt. Als er wieder gekommen war, hatte Yamato längst geschlafen. Er lief zwischen den Bäumen umher. "Chiaki?" Er ging auf Ari zu. Sie lehnte gegen einen Baum und sah zum Himmel. "Was wirst du jetzt tun?", fragte er besorgt. "Ich gehe zurück nach Frankreich. Ich werde mich meiner Vergangenheit stellen. Ich weiß, dass es Mario gut geht, da wo er jetzt ist, denn durch dich habe ich gelernt zu hoffen und... zu glauben." "Das stimmt nicht." "Ich glaube, ich hatte mich auch aufgegeben. Ich wollte es mir nur nicht eingestehen. Nun aber fange ich wieder an zu kämpfen." Chiaki lächelte. "Dann wünsche ich dir viel Glück." Er betrachtete Aris Tasche. Sie folgte seinem Blick. "Mein Flug geht in vier Stunden. Ich wollte mich nur von dir verabschieden." Sie ging auf Chiaki zu, legte eine Hand auf seinen Nacken und zog ihn sanft zu sich. "Danke, mein Schutzengel", flüsterte sie und gab ihm einen zärtlichen Kuss. Marron, die nur einige Meter entfernt stand, sah fassungslos zu. Sie hatte zwar kein Wort verstanden, aber sie fühlte sich von Chiaki ausgenutzt. Hatte er nicht behauptet, dass er sie lieben würde? Hatte er doch nur mit ihren Gefühlen gespielt? "Er scheint ziemlich untreu zu sein, meinst du nicht." Marron sah sich Hijiri Shikaido gegenüber. "Ich war so naiv", flüsterte sie. "Ich habe begonnen ihm zu vertrauen, an seine Worte und Gefühle zu glauben!" Unter Tränen rannte Marron in ihr Gemach. Hijiri sah noch einmal zu Chiaki, der nun Ari nachsah. Ein seltsames, gehässiges Grinsen umspielte seine Lippen. "Seid ihr nicht Feinde?", flüsterte er. "Silk?" "Ja? Was wünscht ihr?" Ein seltsames Wesen erschien neben ihm. Es war eine Mischung aus Minidrache und Zwergsaurier mit einem Touch Maus. "Bring einen Dämonen unter die Menschen. Am besten diese rothaarige Frau." Hijiri grinste. "Mal sehen, was Marron zur Wahrheit sagt, mein Freund."  
  
Scully stand vor dem Spiegel und betrachtete das lange rote Kleid, was sie trug. Es war richtig ungewohnt und am liebsten hätte sie alles hingeschmissen. Ein Klopfen riss sie aus ihrer Trance und sie öffnete die Tür. Mulder stürmte an ihr Vorbei in den Raum, hielt dann aber inne und betrachtete Scully. "Sie sehen toll aus", bemerkte er angetan. "Zumindest gefällt es ihnen", entgegnete Scully bissig. "Was hat sie denn so aufgebracht?" "Wir haben die Vermissten gefunden!" Scullys Augen hellten sich auf. "Sie sind alle in einem guten Zustand. Und nun raten sie mal, wer sie eigentlich gefunden hat!" "Wie meinen sie das?" "Ich habe eine Nachricht bekommen." Er zückte ein weißes Kärtchen und hielt es Scully entgegen. "Lesen sie!" Scully nahm es in die Hand und las. Da sie keine Ahnung haben, was hier läuft, habe ich mich darum gekümmert! Kleiner Tipp: Sehen sie mal im Kerker nach, da wartet eine Überraschung auf sie! Ich rate ihnen, sich aus dieser Angelegenheit rauszuhalten! Wenn nicht: Man sieht sich! Unterzeichnet: Sindbad Scully betrachtete die Karte aufmerksam. "Sindbad, dieser Dieb?" Mulder nickte. "Dann war er der Entführer?!" Mulder schüttelte den Kopf. "Warum sind sie sich da so sicher?" "Die Aussagen der Zeugen, Scully", erklärte Mulder. "Sie sprachen von einem großen Mann, der Sindbad um mindestens einen Kopf überragt. Außerdem trug er einen braunen Umhang und verbarg sein Gesicht unter der Kapuze." "Aber es geht allen gut?" Mulder nickte. "Dann können wir ja nach Hause!" Scully fühlte sich gleich viel wohler. Nun würde sie ihren wohl verdienten Urlaub doch noch bekommen. Ihre Freude wich, als Mulder wieder den Kopf schüttelte. Diesmal waren auch seine Augen düster. "Man hat uns gebeten, dieser Sache mit Sindbad und Jeanne auf den Grund zu gehen." "Und sie habe zugestimmt?", fuhr Scully ihn sauer an. Mulder hob abwährend die Hände. "Mich hat niemand gefragt", versicherte er schnell. "Ich habe auch nur den Anruf von Skinner erhalten", erklärte er. "Wie bitte? Aber warum, das ist doch nicht die Sache des FBI..." "Na ja... Die Bilder verschwinden, ohne das einer der Beiden sie berühren muss. Zudem weiß keiner, was mit den Gemälden geschieht. Wir sollen das eben aufklären." Scully seufzte. "Na toll." Mulder verließ das Zimmer und Scully war wieder allein mit sich. Sie betrachtete den Raum eingehend und ein Bild fiel ihr ins Auge. Scully ging auf es zu und studierte den Stil eingehend. Was sie nicht bemerkte, war, dass Silk sich gerade durch das leicht geöffnete Fenster zwängte. Noch während Scully das Bild betrachtete, ließ er einen Dämon frei, der sofort das Bild in Beschlag nahm. Gleich im nächsten Moment schrie sie schmerzgequält auf und hielt sich den Kopf. Mulder kam zurück und öffnete hastig die Tür. "Scully? Was ist?" Besorgt sah er die am Boden kauernde Frau an. Dann stand sie langsam auf. "Es geht mir gut", erwiderte sie. "Sie können jetzt gehen." Nachdenklich verließ Mulder das Zimmer erneut. Hätte er doch nur ihre Augen sehen können, hätte er vielleicht sogar die Gefahr erkannt, in der sie schwebte. Mulder durchquerte die Eingangshalle. Mittlerweile war der Tag angebrochen und er trat in den Hof des Schlosses. Zu seiner Überraschung begegnete er dort Chiaki und Yamato. Chiaki grinste freundlich. "Na, alles palleti?" Mulder nickte bedächtig. "Ich denke schon, aber was sucht ihr hier?" "Ich habe die Nachricht vernommen, dass Menschen im Kerker gefunden wurden. Ich nenne das Vorahnung, oder?" Er grinste noch breiter. Nun erst fasste sich Mulder und legte Chiaki eine Hand auf die Schulter. "Gut kombiniert, Kleiner." Chiaki verzog bei dem letzten Wort das Gesicht. "Es geht allen ausgezeichnet. Dein Vater ist sofort in die Klinik zurückgekehrt." "Ist ihre Aufgabe damit beendet?" Mulder schüttelte den Kopf. "Wir sollen uns ein wenig um Jeanne und Sindbad kümmern." "Wie bitte?" Yamato sah fragend von einem zum andern. So, dass Chiaki ihm schnell den Sachverhalt erklären musste. "Außerdem war es Sindbad, der die Vermissten gefunden hat", erklärte Mulder. "Ach." Chiaki bewegte den Kopf mit gespielter Überraschung. "Nein, und ich war nicht da!", begann Yamato zu fluchen. Chiaki und Mulder betrachteten ihn, wie er wie ein Irrer gegen die Schlossmauer hämmerte. Dann brachen sie in Gelächter aus. "Sieh an, wen haben wir denn da?" Chiaki und Yamato schossen herum, gingen dann genau wie Mulder in die Knie. Den König hatte er bis jetzt zwar nur einmal gesehen, aber das markante Gesicht war nicht so schnell zu vergessen. "Ritter Chiaki Nagoya von Momokuri, eure Majestät", erklärte Chiaki in formellem Ton. "Ihr dürft euch erheben." Es war ein großer Mann mit langem schwarzen Bart. Er überragte Chiaki um mindestens zwei Köpfe. Ihm gehörte auch in Wirklichkeit das Schloss und er sorgte mit seinen Gehilfen dafür, dass sich jeder an die Regeln hielt. "Also ein Ritter. Ich mache euch ein Angebot, und zwar könnt ihr in meine Dienst treten." Chiaki tauschte einen Blick mit Yamato. Dann blickte Chiaki Hijiri ins Gesicht. Dieser stand hinter seinem darstellenden Vater. "Das wäre mir eine Ehre", antwortete er schließlich. "Dann bringen sie den jungen Herren bitte auf das Gemach im Ostflügel, Mulder." Mulder verbeugte sich und führte dann Chiaki und seinen Gehilfen durch die Gänge des Schlosses.  
  
Marron lag auf ihrem Bett. Langsam trockneten die Tränen, die sie wegen Chiaki vergossen hatte. Marron fühlte sich gerade so leer und unglücklich, wie sie es noch nie erlebt hatte. Und des wegen Chiaki. Sie hatte immer ihre Gefühle geleugnet, doch seitdem auch Miyako darauf bestand, dass sie diese zuließ, war alles anders. Chiaki war immer so lieb zu ihr, aber wahrscheinlich hatte ihr Lehrer recht, denn er war zu allen nett. Chiaki war einfach ein Mädchenschwarm und dagegen konnte sie nichts machen. Vielleicht nutzte ihr Schulkamerad das ja gerade aus. Sie war ja anscheinend auch auf ihn reingefallen. Marron sah auf, als es an ihrer Tür klopfte. "Ja?", fragte sie mit tränenerstickter Stimme. "Ich bin's!" Es war Miyakos Stimme. Marron wischte sich eilig die Augen und rief sie herein. Miyako betrat das große Zimmer. Ihre Freundin, die jetzt auch noch ihre Herrin war, saß in einem weißen Kleid auf dem Bett. "Da war jemand für dich. Sie meinte, ich solle dir diesen Brief gaben." Marron nahm den Umschlag entgegen. "Danke...", antwortete sie und drehte das Schriftstück hin und her. "Ich muss wieder los, tut mir leid. Aber vielleicht interessiert es dich, dass Chiaki im Schloss ist." Miyako verschwand grinsend. Marron starrte auf das Weiß des Papiers. "Na wunderbar, geht denn heute alles schief?" Langsam öffnete sie den Umschlag und zog ein Blatt heraus. Sie kannte die Schrif nicht. Gespannt folgte sie den Zeilen. Liebe Marron, Du wirst mich nicht kennen, aber ich vermute mal, dass du das Mädchen bist, was er so anhimmelt. Tut mir leid um den ersten Satz: ich fange noch mal an: Mein Name ist Ari. Ich bin wie du sechzehn und habe schon einiges über dich gehört. Nachdem ich erkannt hatte, dass du Chiaki sehr wichtig bist, habe ich mich in deiner Klasse umgehört. Marron verzog das Gesicht nachdenklich. Wenn sie Chiaki wirklich so viel bedeuten sollte, warum verletzte er sie so. Ari... Sie kannte denn Namen irgendwoher. Und dann erinnerte sie sich an das blonde Mädchen, dass sie am ersten Tag gesehen hatte. Sie war, der Grund, warum Marron so unglücklich war. Wütend packte sie den Zettel und wollte ihn zerreißen. Aber die Neugierde gewann überhand und sie las weiter. Ich verdanke Chiaki sehr viel. Ich weiß nicht, was er dir erzählt hat, aber ich traf ihm am Abend, an dem er mit dir im Restaurant war. Wir sind damals noch einmal dort eingekehrt. Ich habe von deinem Problem mit deinen Eltern gehört und davon, dass du Chiaki nicht vertraust. Ich will dir etwas sagen: Chiaki ist einmalig und du hast gar nicht erkannt, was er fühlt. Marron überlegte kurz. Seine Gefühle erkennen? Sie erinnerte sich an die ersten Tage mit ihm. Er hatte sie immer wieder auf die Palme gebracht, aber sie liebte es, wenn wieder ein Zettel von ihm in ihrem Briefkasten steckte. Jeden Einzelnen bewahrte sie auf. Sie ließen für einen Moment zu, dass sie ihre Einsamkeit vergaß. Chiakis Briefe hatten ihr Mut gegeben. Gespannt lass Marron die nächsten Zeilen. Vielleicht ist es albern, aber er fragte mich, ob ich an Engel glaube. Weißt du Marron, mein Freund kam bei einem Flugzeugabsturz ums Leben und ich fiel in eine tiefe Grube aus Trauer und Frust. Ich hatte aufgehört zu glauben. Aber nun glaube ich wieder. Denn Chiaki war für mich wie ein Engel, den Gott geschickt hat um mir zu zeigen, dass das Leben weiter geht. Und ich lebe wieder! Ich werde noch heute in meine Heimat zurückkehren und mich meiner Vergangenheit stellen. Nun ist Chiaki wieder dein Schutzengel. Ich weiß, dass meine Liebe zu ihm unerwidert ist, denn du bist die einzige für ihn, aber ich wollte, dass du weißt, was du an ihm hast. Glaube mir Marron, selbst wenn er dir etwas verschweigt tut er das nur, weil er Angst hat, dich zu verletzten. Er würde dir nie weh tun. Er hat richtig Angst davor. Tschau, yours Ari!!! PS: Mein Lieblingsspruch: "Meistens hasst man den Menschen, den man am meisten liebt, weil er der Einzige ist, der einem wirklich weh tun kann!" Marron las den Spruch wieder und wieder. Hasste sie Chiaki? Sie ließ sich nach hinten fallen und starrte an die Decke. Im Moment war sie tatsächlich sehr wütend auf ihn. Und warum? Marron stand auf und ging in den Gang. So schnell sie konnte lief sie ohne zu rennen durch die langen Flure. Es dauerte einige Zeit, bis sie einen Klassenkammerad fand, der Diener spielte. "Kann ich helfen, Mylady?", fragte er zuvorkommend. "Weißt du, wo Chiaki sein Zimmer hat?" "Im Ostflügel, Mylady." "Danke!" Marron durchquerte die große Eingangshalle. Nach ungefähr acht Minuten war sie endlich da. Zögernd klopfte sie an und Chiakis Stimme bat sie herein. Als er Marron erblickte, sprang er vom Fensterbrett und verbeugte sich gespielt, genau wie Yamato. "Ihr könnt euch erheben. Yamato, würdest du uns bitte einen Moment alleine lassen?" Yamato nickte stumm und verließ das Zimmer. Chiaki betrachtete Marron, wie sie nervös etwas Papier in ihrer Hand knüllte und sich auf sein Bett niederließ. "Wie kann ich euch behilflich sein, Mylady?", fragte er nach einer gedehnten Pause. "Dieser Brief ist von Ari", begann sie leise. Chiaki blickte auf Marrons Hände, die den Umschlag zu einem Knäuel hatten schrumpfen lassen. "Sie sagt, dass du ihr sehr geholfen hättest." Chiaki ging vor ihr in die Hocke. "Und?" "Ich... ich..." Marron fasste sich und brauchte einige Überwindung, bis sie stockend fortfuhr: "Ich habe euch heute Nacht gesehen, wie ihr..." "Wie sie mich geküsst hat?", fragte Chiaki kurz. Marron sah ihn an, worauf er nickte. "Sie hat mich geküsst, zum Abschied so zu sagen. Ari ist heute nach Frankreich zurückgekehrt. Sie war der Meinung, dass ich ihr Schutzengel war." Marron lächelte. "Ich weiß. Chiaki?" Sie machte eine kurze Pause. "Meinst du ernst, was du gesagt hast?" "Was?", fragte er etwas verwirrt. "Das als du so aufgebracht warst, weil ich dich mit Yashiro aufgezogen habe." Chiaki strich sich durch die Haare. "Erinnere mich bloß nicht daran. Am liebsten wäre ich dir an den Hals gesprungen. Ja, ich meinte es ernst, als ich sagte, dass mich zu der Verlobung niemand gefragt hatte. Ich meinte es auch ernst als ich sagte, dass..." Er hielt inne, blickte kurz auf den Boden, seufzte dann und sah wieder in ihr Gesicht. "Auch das war nicht gelogen, als ich sagte, du wärst die Einzige für mich." Marrons Herz machte einen Sprung. Vorsichtig beugte sie sich vor und auch Chiaki hob seinen Kopf ein wenig. Langsam strich sein Atem über ihre Wange. Nun trennten nur noch in paar Millimeter die beiden. Marron schloss ihre Augen und dann berührten Chiakis Lippen die ihren. Beide versanken in einem langen, zärtlichen Kuss.  
  
Mulder lief durch die Halle. Seit knapp einer halben Stunde suchte er nun schon nach seiner Partnerin, die spurlos verschwunden war. Er ließ den riesigen Raum hinter sich und schritt einen leeren Gang entlang. Immer wieder wandte er sich im Gehen, doch bis jetzt fehlte jede Spur von Scully. Was er nicht wusste war, dass Access ihm schon seit geraumer Zeit folgte. Er hatte eigentlich gehofft, so zu Chiaki zu gelangen, der ja nun im Schloss war. Gähnend und gelangweilt schwebte er hinter Mulder her. Dieser lief an einem Torbogen vorbei, kam aber im nächsten Augenblick rückwärts zur selben Stelle. Da war Scully! Sie stand in mitten einer grünen Wiese und einigen kleinen Bäumen. Gerade wollte er auf sie zu gehen, als sich ein zweiter Schatten zu ihre gesellte. "Guten Abend, Riona", begrüßte er sie freundlich. "Guten Abend, mein Herr", entgegnete Mulders Partnerin in einer ihm unvertrauten Stimme. Access sank unter starken Kopfschmerzen hinter ihm auf den Boden. Ein Dämon! Mit letzter Kraft versuchte er wieder in die Luft zu kommen und entfernte sich etwas. "Das muss ich sofort Sindbad erzählen!", beschloss er und fegte in einem gewaltigen Tempo auf gerade Wohl durch die Gänge. Er musste Chiaki so schnell wie nur möglich finden. Mulder hingegen beobachtete das Gespräch weiter. "Ich hoffe du weißt, was du zu tun hast?" Aus dem Schatten trat Hijiri Shikaido. Scully nickte und ließ sich auf dem Rand des Brunnens nieder. "Das ist mir bewusst. Ich habe alle Vorbereitungen getroffen die Falle für Jeanne und Sindbad ist vorbereitet." Mulder musste zugeben, dass sie in dieser Pose tatsächlich wie eine echte Lady wirkte. "Sehr gut. Und wie schon gesagt: Sorge dafür, dass sie ihn erkennt. Das wird ihren heiligen Schild soweit schwächen, dass ich ohne Probleme an sie ran komme." Scully nickte erneut und Herr Shikaido verschwand zwischen den Bäumen. "Halt die Polizei da raus", erklärte er noch im gehen. Langsam ging Mulder auf seine Partnerin zu. "Scully? Alles in Ordnung?" "Warum nicht?" Scully drehte sich um und sah ihn mit leeren, kalten Augen an. Dann erhob sie sich und verließ den kleinen Garten. Verwirrt blickte ihr Mulder nach. Dann machte er sich auf den Rückweg. Er klopfte an Chiakis Tür. Dieser rief ihn freudig herein. Der Junge strahlte über beide Ohren, doch schlagartig gefror dieser Ausdruck. "Was ist los, Fox? Alles in Ordnung?" Mulder ließ sich auf das Bett fallen. "Ist bei euch schon mal etwas seltsames passiert?" "In wie fern?", fragte Chiaki vorsichtig. "Dass Menschen sich verändern." Chiaki überlegte kurz, wurde aber durch ein Klopfen aus seinen Gedanken gerissen. Als hatte er es schon die ganze Zeit vor, öffnete er das Fenster und Access stürzte herein. "Ein Dämon!", erklärte der Grundengel hastig. "Also, eigentlich schon öfter", fuhr Chiaki fort und zählte an den Fingern ab. "Mein Vater, Kagura, Yashiro und einige andere. Aber mit dem Diebstählen von Jeanne und Sindbad legte sich das wieder." Mulder setzte sich auf. "Davon habe ich gehört, aber was sollten sie Scully stehlen?" Chiakis Augen verengten sich und er betrachtete Access. Dieser nickte aufgeregt. "Erzähl mir was von eurem Geschichtslehrer", forderte Mulder ihn plötzlich auf. "Da kann ich nur sagen, dass ich ihn absolut nicht mag." Mulder nickte und erzählte dann von dem belauschten Gespräch. Chiaki schnippte mit den Fingern. "Also doch!", rief er triumphierend. Dann bemerkte er Mulders erstauntes Gesicht. "Äh, ich muss los!", erklärte er hastig und stürmte aus dem Zimmer. Verblüfft sah ihm Mulder nach.  
  
Scully betrachtete die Karten in ihrer Hand. "Kommt nur und rennt in euer Verderben", flüsterte sie und ihre Lippen kräuselten sich zu einem hässlichen Grinsen. An ihren Mundwinkeln kamen zwei lange Zähne zum Vorschein. Sie wirkte fast wie ein Vampir. Unterdessen öffnete Jeanne vorsichtig das Fenster zum Gemach von Scully. Auf dem Rückweg von Chiaki war sie Scully schon begegnet. Dabei musste sie geschockt feststellen, dass sie besessen war. Sie hob ihr Amulett und erwartete einen Ausschlag desselben. Nichts. Sie schritt durch den Raum, doch das bekannte Piepen blieb aus. So lehnte sie sich aus dem Fenster und spähte über die Kronen der Bäume hinweg. Noch im letzten Moment erhaschte sie einen Blick auf Sindbad. Sofort nahm sie die Verfolgung auf. Scully fuhr herum, als sie die Schritt vernahm. Hinter ihr erschien Mulder. Er blickte an ihr vorbei auf das Bild, was in einem Glaskasten auf der Wiese stand. Dann entdeckte er die Warnungen der beiden Diebe. "Scully? Was tun sie hier?" "Das geht sie nichts an", raunzte sie. "Geht es ihnen nicht gut?", fragte Mulder besorgt. "Mir geht es blendend!" "So sieht das aber nicht aus!" Sindbad erschien aus dem Dickicht. Enttäuscht sah er auf das Bild. "Ich habe auf dich gewartet." "War mir klar", antwortete Sindbad kalt. Mulder musste verblüfft feststellen, dass der Dieb gerade mal im zarten Alter von sechzehn war. Aber dennoch strahlte er eine gewaltige Stärke und Schnelligkeit aus. Scully ging langsam auf den jungen Kämpfer entgegen. "Es war ein Fehler zu kommen." "Das werden wir noch sehen!", entgegnete dieser entschlossen. "Was willst du mir denn antun?" Scully lachte kalt auf. "Ich denke, mit dem Bannen fange ich an!" "Scully, kommen sie doch zur Vernunft." Es war Mulder, der langsam auf sie zukam. Nach einer schnellen Bewegung seiner Partnerin wich er zurück. "Scully? Was ist mit ihnen?" "Sie ist besessen", erklärte Sindbad und ließ den Blick nicht von ihr ab. "Besessen von einem Dämon! Nur das Schachmatt kann sie zur Vernunft bringen!" Mulder sah ihn überrascht an. "Ein Dämon?" "Ja", bestätigte Sindbad. "Ob sie wollen oder nicht, diesmal können sie nichts machen!" Er holte einen Pin hervor. Irgendwie musste er es schaffen. Doch noch bevor er reagieren konnte, stand Jeanne neben dem Bild und zertrümmerte das Glas mit einem Faustschlag. "Ich werde den Dämonen bannen!" Jeanne beschwor einen Pin und wollte gerade das Schachmett setzen, als sie von einem Energieschlag zu Boden geschleudert wurde. "Jeanne!!!" Mulder nahm all seinen Mut zusammen und rannte auf Scully zu. Er musste seiner Partnerin doch auf irgendeine Art helfen können. Doch nichts. Er schlug mit voller Wucht gegen den Baumstamm. Dann kam Scully auf Sindbad zu. Immer näher, so dass er langsam zurückwich. Doch unbeeindruckt fasste sie nach seinem Hals und hob ihn so in die Luft. Krampfhaft versuchte er dem Griff zu entgehen. Und noch bevor Jeanne die Kraft hatte endlich den Dämon zu bannen, hatte Scully das Stirnband von Sindbad in der Hand. Marron schlug die Hand vor den Mund und Tränen stiegen in ihren Augen hoch. Scully lag am Boden und hinter ihr versuchte sich Chiaki aufzurappeln. Marron schüttelte ungläubig den Kopf. "Jetzt weiß ich wenigstens, warum eine meiner Figuren weg ist!", schrie sie. Dann rannte sie unter Tränen davon. "Marron! Warte!" Doch es hatte keinen Sinn. Die ganze Zeit hatte Mulder versucht der Ohnmacht zu entgehen, doch jetzt verschwamm das Bild von Chiaki, der auf die Knie gefallen war, langsam vor ihm und er trieb ab. Die letzten Bilder prägten sich tief in sein Unterbewusstsein, bevor er sich vergaß.  
  
Chiaki saß gegen den Rahmen gelehnt auf dem Fensterbrett. Eines seiner Beine war über dem Gestein ausgestreckt, während das andere seinen Kopf stützte. Er umschlang es mit beiden Armen. Ihm gegenüber saß sein kleiner Freund Access und musterte ihn abfällig. Als es klopfte wandte er seinen Blick von den Bäumen vor dem Fenster zur Tür und Mulder trat herein. "Das lief heute nicht so gut, was?", fragte er ruhig und ließ sich auf Chiakis Bett nieder. "Was wollen sie jetzt tun? Uns verhaften?" Chiaki sah ihn missbilligend an, war aber sehr überrascht, als Mulder den Kopf schüttelte. "Ich glaubte bis vor Kurzem nur an Außerirdische. Aber Dämonen..." Er schüttelte den Kopf, dann sah er Chiaki streng an. "Warum erklärt ihr es nicht der Polizei?" "Klar, warum nicht. Wir gehen mal eben hin und sagen, dass wir die gesuchten Diebe sind, die eigentlich nicht stehlen." Chiaki machte eine übertriebene Geste. "Und nebenbei erklären wir denen, dass wir Dämonen bannen." "Könnt nur ihr das?" Chiaki nickte. "Nur Sindbad und Jeanne." "Schon ein Grund, warum man euch nicht einsperren darf. Auch wenn das unglaublich klingt... aber nachdem, was ich alles gesehen und gehört habe, überrascht mich nichts mehr. Warum sind Sindbad und Jeanne Feinde?" Chiaki seufzte. "Weil ich sie vom Stehlen abbringen will." "Warum?" Chiaki sah ihn herablassend an, fuhr aber schließlich erläuternd fort. "Ihre Ziele sind nobel und ehrlich. Aber wenn erst Fynn zurückkehrt... Sie ist ein Grundengel, der vom dunklen König ausgenutzt wird. Doch das würde mir Marron nie glauben - nie. Für sie arbeite ich für den dunklen König." "Hast du es ihr erklärt?", stocherte Mulder weiter. Mulder war fest davon überzeugt, dass Chiaki nur gute Absichten hatte. Und dass Scully sich an nichts erinnern konnte, unterstrich das noch einmal. Chiaki sagte die Wahrheit, da war er sicher. Tatsächlich klang es albern, aber er hatte es mit eigenen Augen gesehen! "Ich habe versucht mit ihr zu reden, habe sie immer wieder gerettet, stand ihr zur Seite... und sie hasst mich. Und nun auch noch Chiaki!" "Du solltest mit ihr reden." Chiaki lachte gespielt. "Das sagt der Richtige. Wie lange seit ihr denn schon Partner? Du und Dana?" "Um die sieben Jahre", gab Mulder zu. "Sieben Jahre?" Chiaki zog die Augenbrauen hoch. "Und du hast es nicht fertig gebracht, ihr zu sagen, dass du sie liebst?" Chiaki sah wieder verträumt aus dem Fenster. "Weißt du, als ich Marron das erste mal sah, fand ich sie irgendwie süß. Ich wollte, dass wir uns näher kommen, weil ich dachte, sie würde mir vertrauen und ich könnte ihr alles sagen. Aber dann geschah das, was ich nie wollte, was ich immer leugnete. Ich hatte mich doch glatt in dieses Mädchen verliebt. Ja, es stimmt, ich habe sie anfangs ausgenutzt. Ja, es stimmt, ich hatte nicht den Mut ihr gegenüber zu treten und zu sagen, was Sache war." Er sah Mulder wieder an. Seine Augen schimmerten und blickten traurig ins leere. "Aber ich wollte ihr nie weh tun. Sie war immer allein!" Er schüttelte den Kopf. "ich wollte sie halten, wollte sie trösten und sie... sie vertraute mir nie..." Mulder stand auf und legte ihm eine Hand auf die Schulter. "Das gehört dazu. Wenn sie dir wirklich so viel bedeutet, dann kämpfe um sie." Er ließ sich Chiaki gegenüber auf der Fensterbank nieder. "Ich habe Angst, dass sich etwas zwischen mir und Scully ändern könnte. Außerdem dürfen wir einfach nicht!" Chiaki überlegte kurz. "Platonic friendship is the name given to the period between the first look and the first kiss." Er grinste. "Ziemlich lange Freundschaft zwischen euch." Mulder betrachtete ihn abwertend. "Jetzt komm mir noch mit Poesie." "Einstein meinte, dass zwei Dinge unendlich sind. Das Universum und die menschliche Dummheit. Beim Universum war er sich aber nicht so sicher. Wahrscheinlich überschreiten wir gerade die Grenzen der Dummheit", stellte Chiaki fest. "Okay, ich geh zu Marron und du sagst Scully die Wahrheit." Er streckte Mulder die Hand entgegen. Dieser lehnte mit einer Kopfdrehung entschieden ab. Chiaki sprang auf. Holte ein kleines Büchlein in einem alten Einband aus seiner Tasche und hielt es Mulder hin. "Das wollte ich Marron schenken", erklärte er. Mulder bemerkte, dass es nur so alt wirkte. Gespannt begann er die Sprüche zu lesen:  
  
Um einen guten Liebesbrief zu schreiben, musst du anfangen, ohne zu wissen, was du schreiben willst, und enden, ohne zu wissen, was du geschrieben hast.  
  
Jemanden zu lieben heißt, als einziger ein für alle unsichtbares Wunder zu sehen.  
  
Das Glück erkennt man nicht mit dem Kopf, sondern mit dem Herzen.  
  
Wir alle sind als Lichter in die Welt gestellt. Ein kleines Licht nur, jeder, wie lichte wäre dann die Welt!  
  
Mulder hatte nur einige der Sprüchlein gelesen. Der letzte war per Hand auf den Einband geschrieben. Darunter war eine kleine Zeichnung. Mulder schmunzelte. "Warum hast du es ihr nie gegeben?" Chiaki zuckte die Schultern. "Du solltest gehen und es ihr bringen. Redet miteinander, sie wir es verstehen." Mulder stand auf und ließ Chiaki mit sich und dem Büchlein zurück. Er schritt durch den Korridor und seine Gedanken wanderten zu dem Gespräch zurück. 'Und du hast es nicht fertig gebracht, ihr zu sagen, dass du sie liebest!?' Ja, der Junge hatte Recht. Mulder hatte es nie zugeben können, geschweige den, wollen. In Gedanken versunken durchquerte er den Gang, den er schon einmal benutzt hatte. Und wieder kam er an dem Torbogen vorbei. Und wieder saß Scully dort. Langsam betrat Mulder den kleinen Garten. "Alles in Ordnung, Scully?" "Nichts ist in Ordnung, nichts!" Scully wandte sich Mulder entgegen. Scullys Augen sahen ihn nun wütend an. "Morgen ist Weihnachten und ich sitze hier in Japan! Mulder meine Mutter ist schwer erkrankt! Sie liegt mit einer gefährlichen Lungenentzündung im Bett! Mein Bruder hat heute angerufen und mir das mitteilen lassen! Und warum bin ich hier? Um irgendwelche Bilddiebe zu finden!" Mulder senkte deprimiert den Kopf. "Ich habe sie gefunden, aber..." "Mulder! Sie haben was? Warum, um Himmels Willen, sind wir dann noch hier?!" "Weil ich Sindbad und Jeanne nicht festnehmen lassen kann." "Ach so ist das?! Nun haben sie schon Mitleid mit Dieben!" "Jetzt hören sie zu, Scully", fuhr Mulder sie nun doch wütend an. Scully sprang auf. "Vergessen sie es! Ich lass mich von ihnen nicht wegen diesen Dieben anschreien! Sobald ich zurück bin, werde ich die Beschwerde einreichen! Dann können sie ihre Akten endgültig wegschließen, Mulder!" Scully stürmte stocksauer an ihm vorbei. Mulder sah ihr stutzig nach. Er tadelte sich für seinen Ausbruch, aber der Gedanke, dass Chiaki im Gefängnis landete, machte ihm richtig Angst. Er hatte Scully gesehen. Und ihre Augen. Wären Marron und dieser blauhaarige Frechdachs nicht gewesen... Mulder senkte den Kopf. Nicht auszuhalten. Was geschah wohl mit besessenen, wenn die Dämonen nicht gebannt wurden? Er rannte eiligst zurück. Schwer atmend stürmte er in Chiakis Zimmer. Chiaki saß noch immer am selben Fleck und musterte ihn abfällig. "Was... Was passiert... wenn... ihr einen... Dämon nicht... bannen könnt?", hechelte er. "Er verbreitet sich und die Dunkelheit. Das schwächt Gottes Kraft und irgendwann wird die Menschheit dann ausgelöscht", erklärte Chiaki in einem sonderbar kalten, k formellen Ton. Mulder stockte und sah ihn an. "Ist das wahr?" Chiaki nickte nur bestimmt. "Warum hat er nur Scully befallen?", fragte Mulder dann eher sich. Doch Chiaki antwortete. "Weil sie ein reines Herz hat." Mulder blickte auf. Dann verschwand er wieder. Langsam und in Gedanken versunken verließ er den Raum. Access tauschte einen verblüfften Blick mit Chiaki.  
  
Marron saß gegen die Wand gelehnt und hatte ihre Beine an den Oberkörper gezogen. Über ihre Wangen strömten Tränen, die sie schon seit Stunden zu unterdrücken versuchte. Sie versuchte sich einzureden, dass das alles einfach zu vergessen wäre, doch unsanft wurde sie zurück in die Realität gezogen. Immer wieder tauchte sein Gesicht vor ihr auf. "Ich brauche niemanden... ich bin stark...", flüsterte Marron. Sie erhob sich und ging zur Tür. Überraschender Weise stand vor dieser gerade Hijiri Shikaido. "Du siehst blass aus", stellte er mit besorgter Stimme fest. Innerlich jedoch breitete sich ein Gefühl des Triumphes aus. Ihr himmlisches Schild war so gut wie verschwunden. "Lass uns rein gehen und du erzählst mir alles." "Tut mir Leid... das geht nicht." Marron drehte sich unter Tränen um. Diese versuchte sie zu unterdrücken. "Geht es um dein kleines Geheimnis?" Marron fuhr herum. "Dachtest du wirklich, dass ich das nicht mit bekommen hätte?" Er grinste freundschaftlich. "Du hast dich schließlich vor meiner Nase verwandelt, aber keine Angst, ich verrate dich nicht." Marron lächelte matt, worauf er sie ins Zimmer schob. Er ließ sie setzten und betrachtete sie mitfühlend. "Dann erzähl mal." Marron saß stumm da und starrte auf ihre Hände, die sie auf den Beinen gefaltet hatte. Ihr Blick war leer und vor ihr tauchte immer wieder Chiaki auf, der im nächsten Moment zu Sindbad wurde. Sindbad - ihr Feind! Und Chiaki hatte sie doch nur ausgenutzt. In ihrem Kopf klang Sindbads Stimme wieder: 'Ich werde dich vom Stehlen abbringen! Ich bin gekommen, um dich zu schlagen und habe fest vor dies auch zu tun!" Marron begann zu schluchzen. "He, he, alles klar?" Hijiri beugte sich über sie. "Chiaki?", fragte er mit gespielter Vorsicht. Marron sah auf. "Auch", gab sie schließlich leise zu. "Sindbad?", fragte er weiter und versuchte sie so aus der Reserve zu locken. Marron antwortete nicht. "Ein und die selbe Person, stimmt's?" Marron nickte matt. Es hatte sowieso keinen Sinn zu leugnen. "Also ist der, dem du vertraut hast, in Wirklichkeit dein Freund", stellte er fest. "Das sieht übel aus." "Aber... Chiaki... er war immer so nett, es muss doch einen Grund geben... doch er hat mir auch noch eine Figur gestohlen! Er hat das alles... ich... warum nur? Es muss doch einen Grund geben..." "Ja, doch er hat nur gespielt." Marron senkte traurig den Kopf. "Er würde dich nur wieder und wieder ausnutzten." Marron fuhr zurück. Hijiri Shikaido stand über ihr und stützte sich auf der Bettkante ab, so dass nur ein paar Zentimeter sie trennten. "Ich werde das nicht zulassen." "Herr... Herr Shikaido", stammelte Marron perplex. "Ich habe euch endlich getrennt und somit meine Aufgabe erfüllt. Und jetzt werde auch ich dich von Gott befreien, Jeanne." Hijiri griff in sein rotes Haar und zog das Harrband heraus. "Noyn!", schrie Marron entsetzt. Vor ihr stand nun der große, schlanke Dämon in einem langen schwarzen Mantel. Sein dunkler Blick starrte sie für einen Moment düster an, doch dann zog sich ein Grinsen über seine Lippen. Er ergriff eines ihrer Handgelenke und mit der anderen eines ihrer Beine, so dass Noyn sie ohne Probleme auf dem Bett ausbreiten konnte. Marron begann sich mit aller Kraft zu wehren, doch weder ihr Kreuz, was zu allem Überfluss in ihrer Tasche lag, noch die aggressiven Bewegungen halfen. Mittlerweile lag Noyn über ihr und nagelte sie am Bett fest. "Bald sind wir für immer vereint. Bald bist du frei." Mit einer Hand hielt er ihre Arme am Bettende und die andere streichelte ihren Oberschenkel. "Nein!" Marron versuchte immer mehr ihn zur Seite zu schieben. "Lass mich!" Der Gedanke an Chiaki machte ihr nun Mut. Er hatte sie getrennt! Es gab einen Grund für Chiakis Verhalten und sie würde es herausfinden. "Oh nein, ich habe 500 Jahre auf diesen Moment gewartet. Ich habe dich geliebt und du hast diese Liebe erwidert." "Nein! Jeanne D'Arc hat dich vielleicht geliebt, aber nicht ich, denn ich bin Marron Kusakabe und... und ich liebe Chiaki!" "Du irrst dich, du bist meine Jeanne, ich werde dich von Gott befreien, denn mein Auftrag ist erfüllt. Ich bin frei. Du wirst mich wieder lieben", erklärte Noyn. Seine Hand strich über ihre Taille bis zu ihrer Schulter, wo er das Kleid zur Seite schob und ihren Hals zärtlich zu liebkosen begann. "Nein! Hör auf!" Endlich schaffte sie es eine Hand frei zu bekommen und verpasste Noyn eine Ohrfeige. Ich sagte: Du sollst mich in Ruhe lassen!", wiederholte sie langsam und ernst. Noyn lachte auf. "Gott läst nur eine Jungfrau die Dämonen bannen. Wenn ich dir deine Unschuld nehme, interessiert sich Gott nicht mehr für dich und du bist frei." Er sprach einen Bann, so dass Marron fast das Bewusstsein verlor. Ich musste mit ansehen, wie Gott dich zu seiner Kriegerin machte und dich letztlich auf dem Scheiterhaufen sterben ließ! Ich werde ihm nie vergeben! Nie!" Er ließ den Umhang zur Seite gleiten. "Ich habe an deiner Seite gekämpft, unterstand deinem Befehl. So einfach gebe ich nicht auf!" "Nein, nicht", flüsterte Marron mit zitternder Stimme, als er sie wieder zu küssen begann. "Nein, nicht... bitte nicht... Chiaki... hilf mir... bitte..."  
  
"Draco... Skorpion... Major Leon. Jungfrau. Hunde. Fische..." "Wie lange willst du denn die Sternzeichen noch herbeten?" "Waage... Delphine... Andromeda... Boots... Meerschlange..." "Hallo, noch jemand anwesend?" "Steinbock... Schütze... Wassermann... Orion... Krebs..." "So viele Sternzeichen kannst du doch gar nicht auf einmal sehen!", protestierte Access, der wusste, dass Orion und Skorpion zum Beispiel nie zusammen sichtbar waren. Er drückte sich gegen das Glas und spähte zum Himmel. Es zogen nur vereinzelt kleiner weiße Wolken ihres Weges. Chiaki saß noch immer unbewegt da, hatte seinen Kopf in den Nacken gelegt und lehnte gegen das Glas. "Es gibt ca. 88 Sternzeichen", erklärte er abwesend. Access sah ihn an. "Und du hast die Gabe, alle auf einmal zu sehen, oder was?!" Chiaki erwachte aus seiner Erstarrung und musterte den Grundengel mit einem seltsamen Ausdruck. "Ich muss mich beruhigen", ergänzte er dann und sah auf das Büchlein in seinen Händen. "Durch das Aufzählen von Sternzeichen?" "Soll ich Schäfchen zählen?", raunzte ihn Chiaki an. Access wich ein wenig zurück. Notgedrungen blätterte Chiaki in dem Büchlein und schlug hier und da eine Seite auf.  
  
All meine Gedanken drehen sich um dich, wie ich bis jetzt gelebt habe, ist nun unwichtig für mich.  
  
Die Liebe ist ein goldner Schein, wie Rosenduft und doch nicht rein. Kaum blüht sie auf wie die Blumen im März, so stirbt sie und zerreißt dein Herz.  
  
Mit dir wird das Schwere leicht, das Trübe klar und das Enge weit. Aus Rabenschwarz wird Himmelblau, im Schatten geht die Sonne auf, ein Tropfen wird zum Ozean.  
  
So wie der Wind mit den Blättern spielt, so spielt das Schicksal mit uns. Man kann die Sonne meiden und das Licht. Aber das, was man liebt vergisst man nicht.  
  
Meine Hoffnung soll mich leiten. Durch die Tage ohne dich und die Liebe soll mich tragen, wenn der Schmerz die Hoffnung bricht.  
  
"Access, ich muss los!" Chiaki sprang auf und stürzte aus dem Zimmer und die Gänge entlang. In seiner Hand hielt er das Buch. Ich werde es ihr geben, Mulder, dachte er und durchquerte die Eingangshalle.  
  
Mittlerweile war Marron fast nackt. Außer einem Sport-BH und ihrem Slip trug sie nichts mehr. Ihre Kleider lagen am Boden neben dem Bett. Ihr Gesicht war rot und sie atmete schwer. Der Bann hatte ihr fast jegliche Kraft genommen und sie musste alles ertragen. Noyn trug noch seine Hose und liebkost Marron zärtlich. Seine Hände strichen über ihren Rücken und ihren Bauch. Immer wieder hatte Marron gefleht, doch nichts. Noyn gab nicht nach. Marron schloss die Augen und versuchte ruhig zu bleiben. Er begann sie vom Hals abwärts zu küssen, was nur heißen konnte, dass nun auch bald ihre letzten Kleidungsstücke daran glauben mussten. Noyn strich den Träger beiseite. Bammm!!!!!!!!!!! Mit voller Wucht schlug die Tür auf und Chiaki stand im Rahmen. Geschockt sah er für einen Moment auf den grausamen ihn sich bietenden Anblick, bevor er losstürzte und Noyn vom Bett riss. Unsanft landete er auf dem Boden. "Das mit Scully ging gut für dich, aber dieser Schritt und kein weiterer!!!", schrie Chiaki ihn an. Noyn lachte gedrungen. "Welch schöne Traumwelt! Jeanne gehört mir." "Da rede ich noch ein wenig mit!", erklärte Chiaki scharf und zog seinen Bumerang. "Verschwinde!" "Ich werde wieder kommen!" Und damit verblassten Noyns Umrisse, bis er völlig verschwunden war. "Access?" Chiaki sah zur Tür. "Mir geht's schon wieder gut!" Dann wandte sich Chiaki an Marron, die auf dem Bett kauerte. Als er sie sanft berühren wollte, fuhr sie zitternd zusammen. So zog er eine Wohldecke von dem Stuhl neben ihm und warf sie ihr über. "Schließ die Tür ab", befahl er noch im gehen. "Chiaki!" Er sah über die Schulter, ging aber sofort wieder seines Weges. "Gute Nacht!" "Nein, warte!" Marron sprang mit tränenüberströmten Gesicht auf. Als Chiaki sich umdrehte fiel sie ihm weinend in die Arme und vergrub ihr Gesicht in seinem Gewand. "Nein, bitte geh nicht. Ich will heute Nacht nicht alleine bleiben! Bitte Chiaki lass mich nicht allein!" Es dauerte einen Moment, bis Chiaki sie richtig in die Arme und sie fest an sich drückte. Einige Momente standen sie so da. Es war Marron egal, dass sie fast nackt an Chiaki lehnte. Sie wollte nur, dass er sie nicht losließ. Sie wollte nicht alleine sein! Chiaki drängte sie sanft wieder zum Bett und warf ihr erneut die Decke über. Dann ging er zur Tür. "Chiaki?!", flüsterte Marron mit einem Ansatz von Panik, doch er schloss sie lediglich und kam zu ihr. Er kramte in seiner Hosentasche und zog endlich das Büchlein hervor. Chiaki ließ sich neben sie nieder und reichte es ihr. "Das wollte ich dir schon seit einer halben Ewigkeit schenken", erklärte er. Außerdem reichte er ihr auch die Schachfigur. "Die fand ich bei mir." "Noyn", flüsterte sie. Marron betrachtete alles kurz. "Danke", stammelte sie etwas verlegen und las ein wenig in dem Buch, während Chiaki in dem Zimmer rumwuselte. Er machte Feuer in dem wunderschönen, altertümlichen Kamin. Er reichte ihr eine heiße Tasse Tee und setzte sich erneut neben ihn. Ihren Kopf legte sie auf ihre Schulter, nachdem sie die Tasse auf den Tisch abgestellt hatte. "Warum hast du mich belogen?", fragte sie beifällig. "Habe ich doch gar nicht", wehrte Chiaki ab. Sie sah auf. "Das ist doch die Wahrheit, oder habe ich je behauptet nicht Sindbad zu sein?!" "Du weißt, wie ich das mein", sagte sie säuerlich. Chiaki wich ihrem Blick aus. "Ich kann nicht." "Verdammt, Chiaki, du willst mich von stehlen abbringen. Was wird dann aus den Menschen? Dich hat der Böse König geschickt, oder? Warum hilfst du mir dann immer? Sag es mir doch -" Ihr letztes Wort ging in dem Kuss unter, den Chiaki ihr ganz plötzlich gegeben hatte. Sie brauchte kurz, bis sie ihn zärtlich erwiderte. Sein Gesicht entfernte sich nur so weit, dass er ihr in die Augen sehen konnte. "Vertrau mir einfach, okay. Ich bin kein Gesandter des Böse Königs. Aber warum ich dich vom stehlen abbringen will, kann ich dir noch nicht sagen. Gib mir Zeit. Nur so viel: Es war nie gegen dich. Nie. Aber wenn Fynn zurückkehrt, wird sie nicht mehr die gleiche sein." Marron nickte vorsichtig, denn sie wusste, dass Fynn dann ein Himmelsengel sein würde, und erneut tauchten sie in einen liebevollen Kuss.  
  
"Nicht zum aushalten! Sindbad! Sindbad! Verdammt!" Chiaki öffnete verschlafen die Augen. Auch Marron begann sich zu regen. Er hatte neben ihr gelegen und kam langsam zu sich. "Was?", fragte er verschlafen. "Ein Dämon!" Mit einem Schlag waren beide hellwach. "Ein Dämon im Gemälde in der Haupthalle!" Chiaki sah aus dem Fenster. Noch war es dunkel. "Schick eine Warnung Access. Wir holen es uns sofort!" Access nickte und verschwand wieder. Marron sah ihm stumm nach. Sie spürte den Kuss auf ihrer Schulter. "Komm mit", flüsterte ihr Chiaki ins Ohr.  
  
"Yamato!" "Ist ja gut, ist ja gut!" Yamato setzte sich wieder. Nervös war er auf und ab gelaufen, was auch Miyako beunruhigte. "Diesmal schnapp ich mir Jeanne!", versicherte Miyako zuversichtlich. Yamato sah sie schräg von der Seite an, dann blickte er wieder in die riesige Eingangshalle. "Na, wenn du meinst." Um sie her standen einige Polizisten, die als Schlosswachen verkleidet waren. Miyakos Vater war jedoch nicht benachrichtig worden. Auch ihr Protest hatte nichts genützt. Scully trat neben sie. Einen Moment sah sie den Vorbereitungen zu, dann räusperte sie sich und machte so die beiden Kinder auf sich aufmerksam. "Habt ihr vielleicht Deven gesehen?", fragte sie schließlich. Yamato und Miyako schüttelten stumm die Köpfe und beobachteten dann angespannt die Halle. Scully begab sich achselzuckend auf ihren Rückweg. Auf halben wege traf sie erneut auf Bekannte. "Chiaki? Marron?" Die beiden schraken zusammen. "Oh, Dana...", stammelte Chiaki überrascht. Sie hielten ihre Kreuze versteckt hinter dem Rücken. "Was machst du denn hier?" "Ich suche Mulder", erklärte sie und sah sich um. "Wir haben uns gestritten und ich glaube, na ja... ich war etwas unfair... aber Mulder glaubte ja schon immer an Aliens, doch nun beginnt er auch noch von Dämonen zu erzählen. Langsam geht mit ihm dann wohl doch die Fantasie durch..." Chiaki und Marron tauschten einen vielsagenden Blick. "Ich war außerdem so dermaßen sauer, weil ich hier regelrecht festsitze. Ich wurde informiert, meine Mum wäre, ich zitiere: todkrank. Dabei hat Bill nur gewollt, dass ich zu Weihnachten nach Hause komme. Glaubt mir, wenn der mir unter die Finger kommt!!!" "Wann reist ihr denn dann ab?", fragte Chiaki mit einem gezwungenen Lächeln. "Noch heute Nacht, na ja, dann doch schon morgen früh." "Ah, verstehe." Chiaki nickte theatralisch. "Wir müssen dann los." Er packte Marrons Handgelenk und verschwand mit ihr in einem der vielen Gänge. Scully sah ihnen kurz nach. Aus irgendeinem Gefühl heraus folgte sie ihnen letztlich. Irgendetwas verbargen die beiden. Sie kam an eine Verzweigung, womit ihr Weg dann wohl zu Ende war. Erst ein strahlendes Licht erweckte ihre Aufmerksamkeit. Sie spähte um die Ecke und musste atemlos die beiden erkennen, wie sie die Gestalten der beiden Diebe annahmen. Chiakis Haar hatte nun einen silbernen Schimmer und um seinen Kopf zog sich ein Stirnband. Sindbad war in einen langen weißen Mantel gehüllt. Marron hingegen erhielt langes blondes Haar, einen kleinen Stein auf ihrer Stirn und ein weißes Gewand, das mit roten Bändern versehen war. Jeanne drehte sich schnippisch weg. Sindbad schien den Grund zu wissen, schüttelte denn Kopf und fuhr dann erschrocken zu ihr herum. Scully blickte in zwei eisblaue Augen. "Chiaki... Marron...", flüsterte sie sprachlos. Sie hatte ja schon viel gesehen, aber das... Sindbad grinste hilflos. "Tja..." Access raufte sich die Haare. "Warum habe ich sie nicht früher entdeckt?!" "Is' gut Access", beruhigte ihn sein Freund. "Ich glaub' es nicht. Ich meine, ihr seid die beiden Diebe?" "Dana, versteh doch bitte", begann Marron flehend. "Wir -" "Marron! Verdammt, wisst ihr überhaupt, was ihr hier macht?", fuhr sie das Mädchen an. Sindbad lehnte sich gelangweilt gegen die Wand und verschränkte die Arme vor der Brust. "Wir bannen Dämonen", erklärte er lustlos. Scullys Augen weiteten sich für einen Moment. Dann verengten sie sich zu Schlitzen. "Und das soll ich dir glauben? Deswegen hat Mulder diesen Schwachsinn erzählt! Ihr seid Diebe! Wo bringt ihr das Alles hin? Das verschwindet alles spurlos!" Scully weigerte sich zu glauben, dass die Beiden wirklich wussten, was sie sich da eingebrockt hatten. "Das ist der unveränderliche Nachteil", erklärte Sindbad noch immer in dem unberührten Ton. "Du glaubst auch, dass alle Statistiken auf alle zutreffen, dass man alles mit mathematischen Formeln erklären kann, dass alles der Welt, die man erklären kann entspricht. Das ist Pech! Denn hier läuft das nicht ganz so wunderbar einfach." Er machte eine kurze Pause, in der er Scully eindringlich musterte. "Wir wissen wohl, dass wir als Diebe gelten, obwohl dem nicht so ist. Aber wem sollen wir das erklären? Du kannst dich doch auch nicht mehr erinnern, oder?! Niemand würde uns glauben." "Weißt du, der böse König will alle guten Seelen und reine Herzen für sich, um Gott zu schwächen", erklärte Jeanne einfühlsam. "Wir sind die einzigen, die das verhindern können, denn sonst wird die Welt untergehen. Jeanne D'Arc hat es schon einmal geschafft." "Das heißt, sie hat damals Dämonen gebannt", fragte Scully ungläubig." Jeanne nickte. "Und nun wurde Fox angegriffen." "Woher wisst ihr das?" "Access", erklärte Sindbad. "Ein Grundengel, der für alle anderen unsichtbar ist." "Warum schickt ihr Warnungen?" "Auch wenn die Bilder verschwinden, sind wir keine Diebe", erläuterte Jeanne. "Wir sind nur fair." Scully, Sindbad und Jeanne fuhren auf. Ein gellender Schrei zerriss die Luft um sie. "Miyako!!!" Und schon war Jeanne weg, ihr hinterher Sindbad. In ihrem langen, roten Kleid fiel es Scully schwer das Tempo beizubehalten, das die Diebe vorgaben. Zum Glück hatte man damals noch keine Stöckelschuhe, dachte sie bitter und erleichtert zugleich. Sindbad kam schlitternd zum Stehen. "Was ist denn das?" Er betrachtete die mit ascheartigem Material übersäte Halle. Sofort beantwortete er seine eigene Frage. "Ein Fluch von Noyn!" Er deutete auf ein weißes Papier, was einem Streifen mit Schriftzeichen ähnelte. Es schwebte in der Luft. Mit seinem Bumerang vernichtete es Sindbad und der Staub verschwand. Am Boden lagen Miyako, Yamato und die Wachen. Jeanne rannte auf sie zu. "Sie sind nur ohnmächtig", klärte sie auf. "Mulder ist nicht da", fügte Scully besorgt hinzu. "Das Bild auch nicht", ergänzte Sindbad. Zu dritt begaben sie sich auf die Suche und es währte nicht lange, bis sie vor Mulder standen. Doch nirgends auch nur der Hauch eines Bildes. "Jeanne, such das Bild. Ich kümmere mich hierum." Sie nickte und verschwand. "Auf geht's, Foxy!" Tatenlos musste Scully mit ansehen, wie Sindbad und ihr Partner sich bekämpften. Immer wieder musste Mulder den Angriffen ausweichen, schlug aber im nächsten Moment zurück, so dass Sindbad den Rückzug vorzog. Langsam spitzte sich die Lage zu. Sindbad wurde von Mulder mehr und mehr zurückgedrängt. "Verdammt, Jeanne! Wo bleibst du denn?", knurrte er. Doch zu spät! Der Dämon setzte erneut an und packte Sindbads Hals. "Das kenn ich irgendwoher", würgte dieser hervor. "Mulder! Hören sie doch auf, hören sie doch bitte auf!!!" Scully kam auf ihn zugerannt und versuchte Sindbad zu befreien. So kannte sie ihren Partner nicht. Wer war es? Hatte Sindbad die Wahrheit gesagt? Scully war es egal, sie wollte nur, dass ihr Partner wieder zur Vernunft kommt. Tränen stiegen in ihre Augen. Tränen der Verzweiflung und der Angst. Sindbad stockte, als Mulder ihn niederließ und sein Griff sich lockerte. Mit einem mal begann er zu schreien. "Tu doch was!", brüllte Scully verzweifelt den jungen Dieb an. "Was denn?!", schnauzte dieser zurück. "Jeanne muss den Dämon gebannt haben, sieh doch, er hält sich den Kopf!" Sindbad betrachtete erstaunt den Dämon, als dieser Mulders Körper verließ. "Was... Wie..." Er schüttelte den Kopf und nutzte die Gunst der Stunde. "SCHACHMATT!!!" Schreiend verschwand der Dämon in einer Schachfigur, die Access aus der Luft fing. Scully kniete neben ihrem Partner. "Alles in Ordnung?" "Ja, denke schon", antwortete Mulder matt. "Was war los?" "Ach nichts." "Scully? Was ist? Sie weinen", stellte er erstaunt fest. Scully wischte sich die Tränen mit dem Handrücken weg. "Ich hatte Angst um sie, Mulder." Mulder sah an ihr vorbei. Da stand Sindbad, der eine Schachfigur hielt und mit irgendjemanden, den Mulder nicht sehen konnte, redete. Sein Gesicht war ernst, besorgt und erleichtert zugleich. Dann bemerkte er Mulder und kam auf sie zu. "Ich frag mich ernsthaft, wie du das angestellt hast. Irgend einen Kommentar, Dana?!" In dem Moment kam Jeanne zurück. "Das Bild -" Sie stockte, als sie Mulder am Boden liegen sah. "Was war los?" Sindbad zuckte die Schultern. "Aus irgendeinem Grund hat der Dämon den Körper von alleine verlassen." Es folgte eine Pause des Stillschweigens.  
  
"Also bin ich ja was besonderes." Chiaki sah Mulder von der Seite an. "Man könnte glatt meinen, du kommst vom Mond." "Was? Wieso?" "Du tust grad so, als wärst du dort spazieren gewesen. Wie war das: Ein großer Schritt für Mulder, aber ein kleiner für die Menschheit. Ach ne, andersrum!" Mulder sah ihn missbilligend an, wurde aber sogleich von Scully zu sich gezogen. "Streitet ihr etwa schon wieder?" "Ach i wo!" Chiaki grinste und wandte sich an Marron. "Wollen wir tanzen?" "Du und tanzen?" Marron betrachtete ihn misstrauisch. "Na jetzt, wo ich es schon mal gelernt habe." So verschwanden die beiden im Getümmel. Mulder und Scully standen unschlüssig vor der Tanzfläche. Scully entschloss sich etwas Luft zu schnappen und ging gefolgt von Mulder zu leeren Balkon. Draußen drang die Musik nur noch gedämpft an ihre Ohren. "Zwei besondere Menschen", stellte Scully fest und sah zu Himmel. Mulder nickte. "Frohe Weihnachten, Scully." Sie drehte sich um. Erst sah sie ihn verblüfft an, dann aber breitete sich ein warmes Lächeln auf ihrem Gesicht aus, als Mulder sie an sich zog. "Frohe Weihnachten, Mulder", flüsterte sie und legte ihren Kopf auf seine Schulter. Eine Weile standen sie so da, bis Mulder schließlich wieder und ihre Augen sah. "Chiaki meinte, ich sollte sagen, was ich fühle..." er machte ein kurze Pause. "Ich liebe dich." Scully war völlig überrumpelt. Sie spürte Mulders Lippen auf den ihrigen. Eine Wärme begann sich in ihr breit zumachen. Und so schloss sie die Augen und tauchte in den sanften Kuss ein.  
  
Drinnen war die Stimmung unbeschreiblich romantisch. Chiaki stand hinter Marron, die sich an ihn kuschelte, und hatte seine Arme um sie geschlungen. Mulder und Scully traten neben die beiden. Mittlerweile war das einzige Licht im Raum nur der gewaltige Weihnachtsbaum. Er reichte bis zur Decke der riesigen Halle und strahlte in hellstem Weiß. "Lasst uns feiern", tönte die Stimme des angeblichen Königs über die Köpfe hinweg. "Fröhliche Weihnachten, meine Freunde!" Alle sangen aus Freude mit. Und damit erlebten Marron, Chiaki, Scully und Mulder eines ihrer schönsten und das unvergesslichste Fest ihres Lebens. So this is Christmas and what have you done? Another year over, a new one just begun. And so this is Christmas, I  
  
A merry, merry Christmas and a happy New Year, Let's hope it's a good one without any fear.  
  
So this is Christmas for weak and for strong, The rich and the poor ones, the road is so long. And so, happy Christmas, for black and for white, For yellow an red ones let's stop all the figts.  
  
A merry, merry Christmas and a happy New Year, Let's hope it's a good one without any fear.  
  
So this is Christmas and what have we done? Another year over, a new one just begun. And so, happy Christmas, we hope you have fun, The near an the dear ones, the old an for young.  
  
A merry, merry Christmas and a happy New Year, Let's hope it's a good one without any fear.  
  
"Merry Christmas!!!" - "Merry Christmas!!!" "And a happy New Year!!!"  
  
An meine kleine Maus! HDL, GilliMaus Yours Draco  
  
09.12.2001 


End file.
